Tu es l'homme de ma vie
by KlainelovesForever
Summary: Kurt et Blaine étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est ce que Blaine pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour New-York, pour faire une visite surprise à Kurt. Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première FanFiction.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Voilà, c'est ma première fiction et j'avais horriblement peur de la publiée (j'ai toujours peur). Elle se déroule en plusieurs chapitres, combien je ne sais pas encore, tous dépend de mon inspiration.  
**_

_**N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre des Reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives.**_

_**Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes**_

_******Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas ( malheureusement. )** _

* * *

Blaine avait prévu de faire une surprise à Kurt, en lui rendant visite à New York pendant une semaine, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 3 mois. Il avait choisi cette semaine car ils fêteraient leur un an ensemble. Blaine avait réalisé pendant ces mois d'éloignement que Kurt était l'homme de sa vie, mais surtout il avait une demande très particulière pour le châtain.

_Blaine ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait __découvrir__ en arrivant chez Kurt._

Du côté de Kurt, tout se passait bien à part que Blaine lui manquait terriblement. Il avait décidé de faire un peu de sport afin de se muscler un peu pour rendre fou son petit copain quand il le reverrait.

_Si Kurt avait su ce qu'il allait se passer, il n'aurait pas demandé à Brody de venir le coacher._

_**Lundi matin 9h00, Aéroport de New York.**_

L'avion de Blaine venait de se poser sur le sol new-yorkais, dans même pas 1h il allait revoir l'amour de sa vie.

Il récupéra ces bagages et fit signe à un Taxi.

**« Votre destination monsieur ? »** demande le chauffeur.

Blaine lui dit l'adresse. Il avait fallu 30 min seulement pour arriver en bas de chez Kurt et Rachel. Avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble, Blaine avait aperçu un fleuriste et décida d'acheter des fleurs pour Kurt.

Le brun était devant la porte de l'appartement de son petit ami, il se cacha derrière les fleurs, et frappa.

_**Chez Kurt, 9h45**_

Brody était arrivé chez Kurt et Rachel à 9h afin de pouvoir embrasser sa petite amie (Rachel) et commencer la séance de sport pour Kurt.

Cela faisait 45 min que Kurt souffrait le martyre, Brody lui laissa 5 min pour souffler, se désaltérer pendant que lui se séchait un peu pour ne pas tomber malade.

Kurt entendit frapper la porte et alla ouvrir. Il vit un gros bouquet de rose rouge mais pas le livreur.

**« Bonjour ?! » **dit Kurt hésitant.

**« SURPRISE »** lança Blaine en décalant le bouquet.

**« Blaine ! »** répondit Kurt hébété.

A ce moment-là Brody arriva à côté de lui torse-nu, une serviette sur l'épaule.

**« Tu viens Kurty que l'on continue ****ce ****que l'on a commencé » **fit Brody avec un sourire moqueur.

**« Euh… ou…oui » **répondit Kurt gêné en regardant Blaine

La phrase ne fit qu'un tour dans la tête de Blaine, il avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était de la tristesse mais aussi de la colère.

**« Je tombe mal à ce que je vois****. Cela fait seulement 3 mois que tu t'es installé à New York. Et tu m'as déjà oublié. C'est sûr que ça fait tâche d'avoir son petit ami toujours au lycée. Je pensais être assez bien pour toi mais à ce que je vois ce n'est pas le cas » **s'exclama Blaine en regardant Kurt puis Brody.

**« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »** répliqua Kurt

**« AH BON ! ****Je t'en prie ****explique-moi,**** ce que fait un mec ****torse-nu **chez toi » cria Blaine

**« Calme toi mon cœur, c'est… » **Fit Kurt en essayant de calmer Blaine.

**« Mon cœur ?! Arrête Kurt**** ! ****T****u sais quoi, je pensais réellement**** être l'homme de ta vie ****et j'avais quelque chose à te demander. ****Mais m****aintenant ****cela n'a plus d'importance****,**** car j'ai vu que je n'étais**** pas assez bien pour**** toi****. ****LAISSE TOMBER, je ne veux rien savoir, ADIEU Kurt ! » **l'interrompit Blaine énervé.

Blaine jeta le bouquet qu'il tenait encore dans les mains et parti en courant. Une fois loin de Kurt, Blaine s'effondra. Il venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie.

Il erra dans les rues de New York en essayant de dénicher un hôtel pour la semaine. Il avait fini par en trouver un, pas loin de Central Park. Il prit une chambre auprès de la réception et monta. Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci, il s'effondra sur le lit et se remit à pleurer tout en regardant l'écrin qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce court chapitre._**

**_A vos reviews._**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Hello, **_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. Cela me touche énormément et me pousse à continuer**_

_**Merci aussi à MissKlaine pour la relecture :) et Rikurt36 pour m'avoir donnée l'envie d'écrire.**_

_**Réponse à vos reviews :  
**_

_**Elisaa et miaou : Merci, voilà la suite**_

_**MissKlaine : Merci pour ton aide :) et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis.**_

_**Rikurt36 : Brody ne devrais normalement plus s'immiscer entre Kurt et Blaine mais nous sommes à l'abri de rien ;) et je pense que d'autre personne prendrons le relais ^^. Pour ce qui est de l'explication en Kurt et Blaine, il va falloir encore patienter un peu.**_

**_misscriss love Klaine : Merci pour tes remarques, je fais attention dans ce chapitre. Oui j'ai eu l'idée de Brody car il m'énerve un peu dans la série donc je voulais me défouler dessus ;)_**

**_The Nymph' Chris : j'adore l'épisode de Whitney dans la saison 3 de Glee, et surtout quand Blaine est jaloux donc j'ai voulu de nouveau l'imaginer jaloux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas on verra aussi un Kurt très jaloux._**

**_Guest : Merci, pas de souci tu peux faire de la pub pour ma fiction sur ton blog, donne le moi afin que j'aille faire un tour._**

**_ImpossibleDontExist : Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas la fin. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre va comporter ma fiction mais j'ai encore pas mal d'idée._**

**_Latitia : Il y a bien un chapitre deux et le voilà ;) et je pense qu'il y en aura d'autre._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_**PDV Kurt  
**_

Kurt n'avait toujours pas réalisé, ce qui venait de se passer. Il était toujours sur le seuil de sa porte à regarder dans la direction où Blaine avait disparu.

Il se mit à parler tous seul à voix haute

**« C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar. Blaine va m'appeler ce soir, pour notre rendez-vous quotidien, je lui dirai qu'il me manque énormément. C'est…C'est…Im…impossible. Il ne peut pas être parti. Allez Kurt réveille toi. »** dit Kurt à lui-même, les joues remplies de larmes.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Brody l'appeler au loin, il sut que ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais la réalité. Son cœur se serra, il avait du mal à respirer à cause de la tristesse mais aussi parce qu'il était très en colère. Tout ce malheur qui était rentré dans sa vie en l'espace de 10 min, était dû à une seule et unique personne Brody.

Kurt se retourna pour faire face à Brody et lui lança un regard noir. Brody n'aimais pas voir Kurt comme ça, cela annonçait rien de bon. Kurt ne put se retenir et agressa Brody.

**« Tout ça est de ta faute, tu n'es qu'un abruti de première. Je ne demande comment Rachel a fait pour tomber dans tes bras. Tu n'es qu'un CON Brody. Je te supportais pour Rachel car elle est ma meilleure amie, mais là je dis STOP. Tu fais tes bagages et tu dégage de chez moi. »** hurla Kurt rouge de colère avec les larmes aux yeux

**« Kurt calme-toi, pourquoi tu réagi comme ça, je voulais juste t'embêter »** répondit calmement Brody

**« Tu te fout de moi là. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça, je viens de perdre l'homme de ma vie à cause ****de toi. ****Et d****epuis quand, tu m'appelle Kurty, il n'a que Rachel et Blaine qui me surnomme comme ça. ****Tu me déteste depuis le début, tu**** n'arrêtes pas de me lancer des vacheries à longueur de journée et là comme**** par hasard, Blaine est là, ****tu joues le mec super proche. »** cria Kurt

**« C'est pas vrai, je ne te déteste pas. J'ai juste un peu du mal à supporter ta personnalité****. Et puis, si je te détestais, je ne te donnerai pas des cours de sport. »**fit Brody

**« Ne trouve pas l'excuse, des cours de sport car je sais que tu as accepté uniquement parce que Rachel t'a supplié. Donc je te le dit encore une fois, tu DEGAGE de chez moi maintenant. ****»** s'énerva de nouveau Kurt.

Rachel était en bas chez elle lorsqu'elle entendit une dispute. Elle identifia la voix de Kurt puis celle de Brody. Elle monta les escaliers en courant, arriva devant la porte de l'appartement et entendit de nouveau Kurt.

**« DEGAGE »**

**« Kurt que ce passe-t-il ? »** fit Rachel lorsqu'elle le vit crier sur Brody

**« Rachel ?! Dit à ton mec de dégager de chez moi »** dit Kurt

**« Pourquoi Kurt explique moi ? »** demanda Rachel qui ne comprenaient rien

**« A cause de lui, ****j'ai perdu Blaine, il m'a quitté. Je veux qu'il part »** répondit Kurt maintenant en pleurs

**« Kurt calme-toi, ça va s'arranger. ».** Rachel regarda son copain et lui dit** « Brody va dans ma chambre »**

**« Quoi, non Rachel je ne veux plus le voir sous mon toit »** s'énerva de nouveau Kurt

**« C'est aussi chez moi Kurt**** !**** Je sais que tu n'es pas bien mais ce n'est pas la peine de le mettre à la porte »** répondit calmement Rachel

**« Il vient de détruire ma vie et tu le défends. Je n'en reviens pas, je t'ai toujours soutenu et quand j'ai besoin de ton soutien tu me tourne le dos. ****Oh et puis laisse, je vais dans ma chambre. Par contre s'il reste, je ne veux pas le croiser OK ? »** s'exclama Kurt en lui tournant le dos pour aller dans sa chambre.

**« Kurt ?! »** appela Rachel mais celui-ci avait déjà claqué sa porte

Elle alla dans sa chambre pour demander des explications à Brody. Elle entra et le vit assis sur son lit

**« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Kurt en a après toi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état même quand tu lui lance des vacheries » **questionna Rachel

**« Je l'ai seulement appelé Kurty » **répondit innocemment Brody

**« Brody ?! Tu ne me dis pas tout, Kurt n'a pas pu se mettre dans cet état pour si peu » **interrogea Rachel en le soutenant du regard

**« Bon ok, j'ai …j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré sur la phrase que ****je lui ai dit. »** fit Brody

**« ****Arrête**** de tourner autour du pot et dit moi ce que tu as fait » **lança Rachel un peu énervée

**« Ok ok ! Je t'explique. Pendant la séance de sport, je lui ai laissé ****cinq**** m****i****n****utes**** pour reprendre son souffle et moi je suis allé me sécher. Après je suis revenu et j'ai vu Kurt parler à quelqu'un sur le pas de la porte, donc je me suis dit que j'allais l'embêter un peu. Je suis allé derrière lui et j'ai dit "tu viens Kurty que l'on continue ce que l'on a commencé." Je te jure que je ne sais pas qui était là, je ne pouvais pas le voir mais je ****m'étais ****positionné**** de façon à ce que la personne ****puisse ****me voit » **raconta Brody

**« Ok ! Je vois, tu as utilisé le surnom qu'uniquement moi et Blaine lui donnons. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Blaine à quitter Kurt. C'est juste un surnom… » **dit Rachel en réfléchissant

**« J'ai omis de te dire que j'étais torse-nu » **avoua Brody gêné.

**« Quoi ! Tu n'as pas fait ça, maintenant je comprends mieux, Blaine est extrêmement jaloux****. Il a cru que Kurt avait une aventure avec toi. Tu n'es qu'un abruti Brody. Je te préviens si rien ne s'arrange entre Kurt et Blaine, je te tiendrai pour principal coupable. Je préfère que tu rentres chez toi au moins ce soir, je vais devoir calmer Kurt » **fit-elle à Brody

**« Rachel ? » **interpella Brody, mais lorsqu'il vit son regard, il ne chercha pas à discuter et lança sur un ton dépité **« ok »**

Brody fit son sac et parti de l'appartement. Lorsqu'il fut sorti Rachel se précipita vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, elle l'entendit pleurer au travers.

**« Kurt ? Ouvre-moi »** encouragea Rachel

Mais Kurt ne répondit pas. Il était allongé sur son lit et ne voulais pas bouger.

**« Aller Kurt s'****il te plait ouvre-****moi****. J'ai demandé à Brody de partir, il m'a tout expliqué et je lui ai dit que c'était un abruti. Allez Kurt laisse-moi t'aider. »** supplia Rachel

Elle attendit deux minutes mais rien ne se passa, elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit Kurt déverrouiller sa porte. Elle entra dans la chambre et vit Kurt en boule sur son lit avec la bague de promesse de Blaine entre ses mains.

**« Kurt ? » **fit Rachel en s'asseyant à côté lui.

Le châtain se retourna, se cala sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie et se mit à pleurs de plus belle. Elle lui caressa ces cheveux le plus tendrement possible.

**« Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, il est l'amour de ma vie, mon point de repère »** chuchota Kurt en pleurs

**« Je sais Kurty, tout va s'arranger. Calme-toi. Chuuut » **murmura Rachel en le berçant.

Lorsqu'elle vit que son meilleur ami s'était endormis, elle essaya d'appeler Blaine mais tomba sur sa messagerie et lui laissa un message.

**« Blaine, c'est Rachel. Répond moi s'est important. Kurt n'est pas bien du tout. Brody m'a raconté l'histoire. Il y a un malentendu. Blaine, tu sais que Kurt t'aime, il n'aurais pas pu faire ça »**

Elle retourna auprès de Kurt qui s'était de nouveau recroqueviller sur lui-même. Elle s'allongea à côté lui et caressa ces cheveux en signe de réconfort.

Le lendemain fut dur pour Blaine et Kurt.

Kurt était toujours sur son lit dans la même position que la veille au soir, il avait pleuré toute la nuit. Rachel avait veillé sur lui jusqu'au petit matin.

_**PDV Blaine**_

Blaine se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel tout seul. Il se réveilla en pensant que sa dispute avec Kurt n'était juste qu'un mauvais rêve. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vu qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et sut que la dispute avait bien eu lieu. Sa vue devint flou à cause de ses larmes lorsqu'il repensa à sa relation avec Kurt. Son téléphone sonna et le sorti de ses pensées. Il vit qu'il avait un message de Rachel, il l'écouta et la colère monta de nouveau. Elle connaissait le mec qui était avec Kurt, ce fameux « Brody ». Il décida de lui écrit un message.

_De Blaine à Rachel_

_**Rachel. J'ai bien eu ton message. Je pensais que l'on était ami, mais à ce que je vois tu m'as l'air de bien connais le NOUVEAU mec de Kurt. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas je repars bientôt pour Lima, il pourra vivre pleinement son amour. -B**_

Un fois son message envoyé à Rachel, Blaine alla prendre sa douche. Après il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors. Il passa par Central Park et se retrouva devant la NYADA. Il se stoppa et se dit que Kurt et lui aurai fait un duo extraordinaire au sein de cette école. Il se fit violence pour avancer et ne pas rester là, cela lui faisait tellement mal de voir ses rêves partir en fumés.

Sur le chemin du retour, il reçut un appel de Rachel, il raccrocha sans prendre la peine de répondre. Trois seconds après, il reçut un texto, il ne voulait pas le lire mais fit un effort.

De Rachel à Blaine

_**Blaine, arrête d'être aussi borné. Oui je connais Brody, il est à la NYADA avec nous. Kurt t'aime plus que tout, il ne te ferait jamais ça. C'est quelqu'un de droit. Dit moi où tu es, pour que je vienne te voir. Bisous –R**_

_De Blaine à Rachel_

_**Kurt quelqu'un de droit ? C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais entre l'année dernière avec Chandler et là avec Brody, j'en ai marre. Je veux voir personne Rachel. –B**_

Blaine reçu un nouveau message de Rachel mais ne le lit pas. Il retourna à l'hôtel, lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre, il se rappela que son frère Cooper était lui aussi de passage à New-York. Il décida de l'appeler.

**« Allo ? »** répondit Cooper

**« Cooper, c'est Blaine. Comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Blaine ! Très ****bien**** et toi petit frère » **fit Cooper content et surpris de l'appel

**« Ca peut aller. Je voulais savoir si on peut se voir ce soir ? »** Demanda Blaine avec une voix triste

**« Oui bien-sûr, qu'est qu'il y a petit frère »** dit Cooper inquiet

**« Je t'expliquerai ce soir. Rendez-vous à Central Park A ce soir Coop » **

**« Ok à ce soir »**

Blaine s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormis. Il se réveilla en sursaut tout en sueur, il avait un cauchemar voyant Kurt heureux dans les bras de Brody. Il se leva, pris de nouveau une douche et parti retrouver son frère. Sur le chemin, ton téléphone sonna de nouveau, il répondit sans regarder en pensant que c'était Cooper.

**« Oui Cooper, je ne suis pas loin. J'arrive »** dit Blaine sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de parler.

**« Blaine, c'est Burt » **fit –il en rigolant

**« Burt ? »**

**« Oui, je t'appelais pour savoir comme Kurt avait réagi en te voyant. Raconte-moi tout Gamin. »**

**« Euh… cela ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurai souhaité. Kurt et moi, on est plus ensemble » **expliqua Blaine

**« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ? »** cria Burt affolé

**« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire mais à votre fils****. Je vous laisse Burt, je ****dois**** rejoindre mon frère. Au revoir » ** répondit Blaine en raccrochant sans laisser le temps à Burt de répondre.

Il arriva près de son frère.

Cooper n'eut pas le temps de lui dire bonjour que Blaine s'effondra dans ses bras.

* * *

_**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Est ce que je dois continue ou pas ? A vos reviews**_

_**KLF 3 3**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Malgré le drame qui touche le monde de Glee. J'ai ****quand même **décidé de publié mon chapitre. L'écrire m'a permis de m'évader loin de ce malheur. Je ne réalise toujours pas qu'il soit parti. Cory, tu vas nous manquer :'(.

**Une partie de mon chapitre 4 va lui être dédié.**

**Cécile78 : Oui Blaine n'est qu'un idiot mais j'adore le voir jaloux.**

**ImpossibleDontExist : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime pas voir Klaine séparés mais il faut un peu de drame pour avoir de belle réconciliation.**

**Klaine-glee0 : Merci pour ta review. Oui, ça va s'arranger entre Blaine et Kurt, il faut juste un eu de patience.**

**MissKlaine : Merci ;)**

**The Nymph' Chris : Oui c'est pas encore tout à fait gagné. Sacré Blaine**

**Misscriss love Klaine : Ohhhh merci. Oui j'aime bien Cooper, il sera beaucoup présent pour Blaine et…Kurt.**

**Merci à vous tous, pour votre soutient, cela me touche énormément.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**KLF**

* * *

Cooper ne compris pas pourquoi son petit frère s'était effondré dans ses bras. Il avait bien senti tout à l'heure au téléphone, qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il dirigea Blaine vers le banc le plus proche pour s'assoir, sans desserrer son étreinte. Cooper rompit le silence.

**« Hey, petit frère qu'est qui ne va pas ? » **questionna-t-il avec une voix douce et rassurante.

**« Kurt… Kurt et moi…on est…plus ensemble. »** répondit Blaine en pleurant de plus en plus.

**« Oh. Je suis désolé. Allez vient tu vas tout me raconter autour d'un verre » **fit Cooper en resserrant ses bras autour de Blaine.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bar le plus proche. Une fois, assis à l'intérieur, Cooper commanda à boire et attendit que son frère trouve la force de lui parler. Blaine commença à raconter d'une voix tremblante à son frère pourquoi Kurt et lui avait rompu.

**« Je suis venu…à New-York pour faire une surprise à Kurt…Et quand il m'a ouvert, il avait l'air surpris, je me suis dit logique mais en fait…il y avait quel… »** raconta Blaine sans pourvoir finir son histoire, car il était submergé par larme.

**« Blaine, ça va aller. Je suis… »** fit Cooper avant d'être coupé par Blaine qui recommença son histoire

**« Il y avait un mec chez lui quand je suis arrivé, Kurt était super gêné. Et puis, ce Brody l'appeler en lui demandant s'il pouvait continuer ce qu'il avait commencé… » **sanglota Blaine de nouveau en pleure

**« Blaine, il y a forcément une explication. » **expliqua son frère

**« CE MEC ETAIT TORSE-NU COOPER »** s'énerva Blaine en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

**« Oh ! » **ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche du frère de Blaine.

Cooper compris que le mieux pour le moment était de ne plus parler de sa dispute avec Kurt. Il resta avec Blaine encore pendant une heure, assis dans le bar en discutant de tout et de rien avant de le raccompagner chez lui. Pendant ce temps-là Rachel était toujours avec Kurt.

_**PDV Rachel**_

Rachel devait trouver une solution pour que Blaine et Kurt se reparle, il ne pouvait pas se séparer sur un quiproquo. Elle ne pouvait plus voir son meilleur ami aussi triste, il n'avait pas bougé de son lit de toute la journée. Après avoir réfléchi pendant un quart d'heure, Rachel avait trouvé la solution. Elle se résumait en un mot Santana, elle s'était souvenu que Santana m'avait pas aimé que Sébastian face du mal à Blaine, elle devait forcement l'apprécier pour avoir provoqué le Warbler en duel. Rachel pris son téléphone et composa le numéro de Santana.

**« Allo ? » **répondit Santana

**« Santana, c'est Rachel »**

**« Princesse Berry, qu'est qui me vaut ton appel ? » **fit Santana

**« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je t'appelle à propos de Blaine et Kurt. »** dit Rachel

**« Qu'est qu'elles ont les jumelles et en quoi cela me concerne »** interrogea Santana un peu agacée

**« Kurt et Blaine ne sont plus ensemble, je me suis dit qu'il y avait que toi qui pouvait m'aider. Je sais que tu apprécies Blaine » **répondit Rachel

**« Oh ! Et qui te dit que j'apprécie Blaine » **questionna Santana un peu sur la défensive, car elle détestait mettre ces sentiments à nus.

**« Santana, arrête de cacher tes sentiments. L'année dernière tu n'aurais pas provoqué Sébastian en duel, si tu ne considérais pas Blaine comme ton ami. Et puis il y que toi qui puisse lui parler car il ne veut pas prendre mes appels. Il croit que je l'ai trahis » **répondit Rachel

**« Bon c'est vrai, j'adore le Hobbit. Donc dit moi pourquoi ils ne sont plus ensemble et pourquoi il croit que tu l'as trahis » **avoua Santana

Rachel raconta toute l'histoire à Santana en passant par Brody puis par le message qu'elle avait laissé et qui l'avait mal interprété.

**« Mais il est vraiment abruti ce mec Berry ! En ce qui concerne le Hobbit, il faut lui ouvrir ses yeux. Il ne voit pas à quel point c'est un mec super, il chante bien, il danse bien, il a tout pour lui. Si je n'étais pas lesbienne, j'en aurai fait mon quatre heures. Je vois qu'une seule chose à faire, je prends le premier vol pour New-York. » **sorti Santana en se rendant compte trop tard de ce qu'elle avait dit sur Blaine

**« Woooo, quelle déclaration Santana, je pensais pas que tu l'appréciait autant » **étonna Rachel

**« Berry, si tu le répètes à quelqu'un je te tue. C'est clair. Bon je te laisse, j'ai un avion à prendre pour sauver notre couple préféré. »** Lança Santana en faisant passer ça pour une menace qui n'en était pas une

**« Ok…Et merci Santana » **répondit Rachel en rigolant

Lorsqu'elles eurent raccroché, Rachel retourna voir Kurt. Elle eut mal au cœur de voir Kurt toujours en boule. Elle s'approcha, s'assit à côté de lui et lui murmura que tout allait s'arranger. Elle fut surprise quand lui répondit car elle croyait qu'il était endormi.

**« J'aimerai tellement te croire, mais quand on s'est disputé, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il me détestait. »**

**« Il ne te déteste pas Kurt, il a toujours cru qu'il ne te méritait pas, ce malentendu à juste conforter ce qu'il pensait. Quand tu le reverra prouve-lui le contraire. »** le rassura Rachel

Elle finit par rester encore toute la nuit avec Kurt. Il se réveilla deux fois dans la nuit en pleurs tellement Blaine lui manquait.

_**PDV de Kurt**_

On était mercredi et Rachel devait reprendre les cours avec Kurt mais celui-ci n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, Rachel alla dans la chambre du châtain.

**« Kurt ? » **demanda t'elle pour savoir s'il dormait.

**« Mmmmm »**

**« Je dois y aller, sauf si tu veux que je reste ? » **interrogea Rachel

**« Non c'est bon vas-y, de toute façon je vais rester dans mon lit et peut être regardé un film » **répondit Kurt

Le téléphone de Kurt se mit à vibrer, il se précipita dessus en pensant que c'était Blaine mais il vit « papa » s'afficher.

**« C'est mon père »** dit-il d'une petite voix en regardant Rachel

**« Ok, je te laisse lui répondre à ce soir Kurty » ** fit Rachel en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue

Rachel sorti et Kurt répondit à son père

**« Bonjour papa »**

**« Kurt, comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Ca va très bien » **menti Kurt

**« Kurt ! Ne me ment pas, j'ai eu Blaine hier, il m'a dit que vous n'étiez plus ensemble. C'est Vrai ? » **Demanda Burt

Kurt ne put retenir ses larmes.

**« Oh, Papa…oui…c'est vrai. C'est… un malentendu. Papa…je l'aime tellement » **répondit Kurt en larmes

**« Raconte-moi tout »**

Kurt raconta toute l'histoire à son père.

**« Voilà, tu sais. Comment il allait quand tu l'as eu au téléphone hier ? » **interrogea Kurt

**« Il était surpris de m'avoir au téléphone, il pensait que c'était son frère. Tu sais mon garçon, j'aurai réagi comme lui. Ne lui en veux pas, j'ai pu voir pendant les trois mois ou vous étiez éloigné que Blaine avait très peu confiance en lui. Un jour, il m'a dit que tu trouverais mieux que lui et que tu réalisera il n'était rien. » **répondit son père

**« Papa, jamais, je ne trouverais un homme aussi parfait que lui. Je veux finir ma vie avec lui. » **gémis Kurt

**« Je sais gamin, essaye de reprendre contacte avec lui. Je vais te laisser, je dois partir au garage, je te rappelle plus tard. Courage Kurt. Bisous**

Il embrassa son père et raccrocha. Il décida d'écouter son père et envoya un message à Blaine.

_De Kurt à Blaine_

**« Blaine mon cœur, il faut qu'on se voit pour parler. Je ne peux pas croire que notre histoire se termine comme ça. C'est un malentendu. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne me vois pas me marié ou avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un autre que toi. Je t'aime et je te veux à mes cotés. S'il te plait répond moi. -Ton ange »**

Kurt relut son message et l'envoya à Blaine, il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Il attendit un moment mais n'eut pas de réponse de Blaine. Il s'endormit en pleurs.

_**PDV de Santana**_

Santana avait réussi à avoir un vol rapidement, ce qui fait qu'elle fut à New-York de bonne heure. Elle appela Blaine comme-ci de rien était. Blaine décrocha étant donné car le numéro était masqué

**« Allo ? » **répondit Blaine curieux

**« Salut Hobbit, comment ça va ? »**

**« Santana ?! »**

**« Hé oui c'est moi ! Finn m'a dit que tu étais à New-York pour voir Porcelaine et comme je suis de passage, je lui ai demandé ton numéro. Tu es avec ta jumelle ou tu peux venir me chercher à l'aéroport pour qu'on prenne un verre » **fit Santana en essayant de trouver une explication crédible

**« Euhh… non je suis pas avec Kurt. Je peux venir, je prends un taxi. Je serai là dans trente minutes. » **dit Blaine surpris que Santana l'appel.

**« Dépêche-toi ! »**

_**PDV de Blaine**_

Blaine se leva et se dépêcha de prendre une douche. Il était toujours sous le choc de l'appel de Santana.

Il mit bien trente minutes pour arriver. Il vit Santana, assise entrain de l'attendre et s'approcha d'elle timidement car il n'avait pas pour habitude trainer avec elle l'année dernière. Mais il l'appréciait sur après l'épisode de Sébastian, il était persuadé qu'elle avait un bon fond. Elle aperçut à son tour Blaine.

**« Hey le hobbit, contente de te revoir » **s'exclama Santana

**« Salut Santana, arrête de m'appeler comme ça »**

**« Ok alors Blainy comme tu surnomme Porcelaine, Kurty. Comme ça votre couple sera encore plus parfait »** fit Santana en rigolant mais elle savait pertinemment que Blaine et Kurt était en froid. Il lui fallait un argument pour pouvoir faire parler Blaine.

**« Va pour le surnom mais en ce qui concerne le couple parfait je ne pense pas » **répondit sèchement Blaine

**« Oh, toi me cache quelque chose. Bon on trouve un endroit pour se poser et tu me raconte tout ok » **dit Santana qui était déjà au courant de l'histoire.

Les deux amis se posèrent à la terrasse d'un bar et Blaine lui raconta tout. Comme à chaque fois qu'il relatait sa dispute il fondit en larmes et là pour le coup s'était les bras de Santana.

Elle fut dans un premier temps surprise mais serra ses bras autour de Blaine et le réconforta. Il ne pensait pas que la présence de Santana lui ferait autant de bien. Il se remit à parler.

**« Tu comptes dormir où ? »**

**« Bah, je pensais me taper l'incruste chez Hummel et Berry mais vu l'histoire, je sais pas trop. »** répondit Santana

**« Si tu veux je te propose de partager ma chambre d'hôtel. En tout bien tout honneur. » **proposa Blaine avec un petit sourire

**« Ok, si ça te fait retrouver le sourire, mais ne t'avise pas de me ploter. »** lança Santana toujours aussi délicate.

Blaine incita pour payer les consommations. Ils marchèrent vers l'hôtel. Une fois arrivée, il prit sa clé à la réception et accompagna Santana jusqu'à sa chambre.

Santana déposa sa valise et s'assis sur le lit. Blaine sortit son portable pour voir l'heure lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait un message de Kurt, il n'avait pas entendu sa sonnerie. Son visage se décomposa et les larmes lui montèrent. Santana remarqua que Blaine s'était tendu à vue de son téléphone.

**« Blainy ça va ? »**

Il ne répondit pas mais lui tendit son portable à la place. Lorsqu'elle aperçut un message de Kurt, elle comprit qu'elle devait être là pour soutenir son ami.

**« Tu veux que je te le lise ? » **demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucement qu'on avait très peu l'habitude d'entendre.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et elle se mit à lire. Blaine avait les joues remplis de larmes. Cela lui fessait tellement mal d'entendre ça.

**« Oh Blainy viens » **murmura Santana en le prenant dans ses bras.** « Tu dois lui parler, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Il doit forcément avoir un malentendu. »**

**« Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas la force de l'entendre dire qu'il m'a trompé ou même pire qu'il me quitte. » **fit Blaine toujours en pleurs dans les bras de Santana

**« Je suis sur que Porcelaine t'aime. Tu es un mec génial Blainy, c'est pour ça que je t'apprécie beaucoup. Et puis si Porcelaine ne le voit pas moi je vais lui montrer et à ma façon » **répondit Santana qui avait conscient de s'être un peu dévoilée à Blaine.

**« Cela me touche énormément ce que tu viens de me dire. Je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi. Merci d'être là » **dit Blaine en relevant sa tête vers Santana.

Les émotions fuent tellement forte que Blaine tomba de fatigue sur son lit. Santana en profita pour s'isolé et téléphoner à Rachel. Il eu qu'une sonnerie avant que elle ne décroche.

_**PDV de Santana**_

**« Santana ? » **questionna Rachel

**« Qui veux-tu que ce soit Berry ? Ha je te jure que si je vois votre immature et abruti de copain je lui démonte… »** Répondit Santana légèrement énervée.

**« Oh du calme Santana. » **coupa Rachel **« Alors avec Blaine ? » **continua-t-elle.

**« Il était très surpris de me voir, il m'a remercié d'être là… »** raconta la cheerleader avant d'être encore coupée par Rachel

**« Santana ! Viens en au fait, est ce que Blaine veut bien s'expliquer avec Kurt ? » **s'impatienta Rachel

**« C'est bon Berry, calme tes nerfs, Blaine ne veux pas le voir car il a peur que Porcelaine lui annonce qu'il le quitte ou qu'il a trompé » **expliqua Santana

**« Merde, c'est pas gagné. Au fait Santana, Brody n'est pas juste un ami mais c'est aussi mon petit ami » **annonça Rachel gênée

**« Quoi, encore plus fort, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, j'aurai pu le dire à Blainy et lui ouvrir les yeux. » **s'énerva la brune

**« Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup. »** révéla Rachel encore plus gêné

**« Tu n'y a pas pensé, bien voyons. Bon laissons ça de côté mais tu ne t'en tira pas comme ça. Sinon j'ai eu une idée pour que Blainy et Lady Hummel se reparle. On va les inviter au resto en laissant croire que c'est pour leur changer les idées mais en réalité on va les planter là tout les deux ensembles. Ils seront obligés de se parler. » **fit Santana fière de son idée

**« Santana, tu es un génie ! » **cria Rachel

**« Je sais, je sais. Bon il est 17h00, on se rejoint vers 19h00 à Tiffany's. J'arriverais un peu après toi pour éviter que l'on se croise. Je te laisse, je vais réveiller Blainy et toi va réveiller Blanche Neige. » **dit Santana en raccrochant

Santana s'approcha de Blaine et le réveilla.

**« Blainy réveille-toi, je t'emmène manger dehors pour te remonter le moral. » **fit Santana en secouant légèrement Blaine

**« Mmmmh, tu n'es…pas…obliger » **répondit-il encore endormi.

**« Tu ne discutes pas et tu te prépares. Tu te fais beau, ok ? »** lança Santana.

_**PDV de Rachel**_

Rachel rejoignit Kurt dans sa chambre et qu'il ne dormait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule.

**« Kurty, prépare toi, on va manger ensemble à Tiffany's vers 19h00 » **dit Rachel sans laisser le choix à son meilleur ami.

**« Je n'ai pas envi de bouger Rachel »** répondit Kurt

**« Je te laisse pas le choix, tu te prépare c'est tout. Je suis sur que ça va te plaire. »** fit Rachel.

Kurt se leva s'en conviction, se prépara en prenant soin de bien choisir ses vêtements, de se coiffer malgré qu'il n'était pas bien.

Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, il vit Rachel qui l'attendait sur le canapé. Elle se retourna et le vit.

**« Kurt, tu es magnifique, ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. Cela m'a manquée. »** dit Rachel les larmes aux yeux

**« Ne pleurs pas, je l'ai fait uniquement pour te remercier d'avoir été la pour moi ces derniers jours. »** répondit Kurt en s'approchant pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Les deux amis quittèrent leur appartement et allèrent au restaurant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant, Rachel envoya un sms à Santana sans que Kurt la voie, pour lui dire qu'ils étaient déjà installés à la table réservée.

_**PDV du Santana**_

Elle lu le message de Rachel et eu un sourire aux lèvres.

**« C'est Brittany ? » **demanda Blaine lorsqu'il vit Santana sourire.

**« Oui oui » **menti Santana en reprenant **« on est arrivé Blainy »**

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et Santana s'avança vers l'accueil. Elle dit qu'elle devait rejoindre des amis qui avaient réservé au nom de Berry. Il lui montra la table, elle fit signe à Blaine de la suivre.

Santana vit que Rachel l'avait repérée car elle parla à Kurt et elle s'éclipsa. Santana se tourna vers Blaine pour lui dit aller jusqu'à la table qu'elle désigna. Celle-ci était dans un coin du restaurant, dans un box ce qui la rendait très intime, c'est pour cela que Blaine ne vit pas Kurt.

**« Blainy vas m'attendre à la table, je dois passer aux toilettes »**

**« Rooollaaa, vous les filles » **rigola Blaine

Santana rejoignis Rachel, elles s'installèrent toutes les deux au bar et regardèrent dans la direction des garçons pour voir leurs réactions. Elles avaient décidé de rester là au cas où si les choses tournaient mal.

Blaine s'approcha de la table et vit Kurt.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre, vous a-t-il plus ?**

**Va-t-il enfin avoir une réconciliation entre Blaine et Kurt ?**

**Blaine va-t-il poser sa fameuse question à Kurt ?**

**Comment va réagir Rachel en revoyant Finn ?**

**Vous voulez la suite ?**

**KLF**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello,**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, Je vous avais annoncé qu'une partie de ce chapitre serait dédié à Finn mais j'ai préféré privilégier un moment entre Kurt et Blaine et le faire apparaître dans le chapitre 5 ou j'aurai plus de liberté.**

**Camilleanderson ****: Oh**** ma jumelleeeee, merci pour ta review et de me pousser à continuer d'écrire. J'ai pensé ****à toi en écrivant les passages de Santana, elle est géniale comme toi ^^. Gros bis****ous **

**LNC**** : Merci, tu peux aussi compter sur moi pour lire toute tes fictions, j'adore tes histoires. Et comme on se l'est dit, tu auras tout le temps mon soutient, compte sur moi ^^. Au vu du chapitre, je pense que mon visage ira très bien^^ Gros Bisous^^**

**Klainekisses**** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je déteste Brody aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas fini de s'en prendre plein le figure^^. Santana va avoir beaucoup plus de place dans ma fiction, car je l'adore. Et qui ne rêve pas d'avoir un père comme Burt.**

**Rikurt36**** : Merci, moi aussi j'adore cette alliance et j'adore surtout Santana. Et merci pour ton soutient.**

**ImpossibleDontExist****: Oh merci pour ta review, je suis ravi que ma fiction t'as ****permis de te changer les idées^^. J'étais obligé d'inclure Santana, elle est juste géniale. Tous les personnages dans ma fiction sont ceux que j'adore à part Brody :)**

**Fic-****Blaine****-kurt et fandelavi**** : Merci pour vos reviews**

**Cecile78**** : Je te laisse découvrir si les retrouvailles ont eu lieu. Ha, Blaine et sa jalousie…**

**Salut les Glee'k, Latitia et Licorne-Klaine****: Merci pour vos reviews, cela me touche beaucoup.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecteur **

* * *

_**PDV de Kurt**_

Blaine commença à partir, en pensant que Kurt ne l'avait pas vu.

**« Blaine ? » **s'étonna Kurt

Le bouclé se retourna pour lui faire face. Il tomba dans le regard couleur océan du châtain et ne put s'en détaché. Blaine aimait toujours Kurt, mais le voir avec un autre homme l'avait anéanti.

Blaine pensa tout de suite que Kurt était là avec son nouveau compagnon, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

**« Salut » **Répondit froidement Blaine, **« Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, tu dois attendre quelqu'un » **repris-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il commença à se retourner pour partir.

**« Non Blaine, reste s'il te plaît. Je n'attends personne » **fit Kurt en rattrapant Blaine par le bras. Il eut des papillons dans le ventre, lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur du corps de Blaine sous sa main. Cette sensation lui manquait tellement.

Blaine fut surpris par ce contact et un frisson traversa son dos jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il se retourna de nouveau, vit le regard triste de Kurt et ne put se résigner à le laisser seul. Il prit place devant lui.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Aucun des deux garçons n'osa prendre la parole. Comme l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus pesante, Kurt pris la parole.

**« Tu me manques tellement Blaine… » **chevrota Kurt les larmes aux yeux

**« C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu en début de semaine » **cracha Blaine

**« Blaine, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, laisse… »**dit Kurt

**« Ce que je crois Kurt, c'est que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Je me suis toujours dit que je ne te méritait pas. Un gars comme moi, ne mérite pas un gars aussi gentil et beau que toi. » **avoua Blaine ses joues pleines de larmes

Kurt regarda Blaine qui avait la tête baisser, il se rapprocha de façon hésitante, leva ses mains et pris le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains. Il passa ses pouces sur ces joues afin de faire disparaître tous signes de tristesse. Blaine ferma les yeux au contact des mains de l'homme qu'il aimait, sa douceur, son odeur lui avait tellement manqué. Kurt releva le visage de Blaine afin de rencontrer ses yeux et lui dit.

**« Ne pleure pas, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Tu es l'être le plus merveilleux que la terre est donnée à ce monde. S'il y a bien une personne qui ne te mérite pas, c'est moi Blaine. Tu es l'homme le plus adorable, le plus sexy **(sourire de Kurt)** que j'ai rencontré. Tu es celui qui m'a appris que je pouvais être aimé sans être jugé, qui m'a redonné confiance en moi. Tu es l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je veux vieillir » **déclara Kurt toujours le visage de Blaine entre ses mains.

Il reprit rapidement son monologue lorsqu'il vit la bouche de Blaine s'ouvrir pour prendre la parole.

**« Attends avant de parler. Je veux tout t'expliquer pour Lundi mais promet moi que tu ne me coupera pas et que tu ne s'enfuira pas avant que j'ai fini » **continua Kurt en baissant ses mains pour prendre celle de Blaine à l'intérieur des siens

Blaine hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

**« Bon. Dans un premier temps, je te le jure qu'il n'y a rien en Brody et moi » **fit Kurt avant d'être coupé par le bouclé.

**« Mouai » ** marmonna-t-il.

**« Blaine tu m'avais promis. »** lança Kurt

**« Désolé » **

**« Comme je te le disais, il n'y a rien entre Brody et moi pour la bonne et simple raison, qu'il est le petit copain de Rachel. »**

Blaine fut surpris par cette nouvelle. « _Ce mec avec Rachel, ce n'est pas possible__. Comment elle a pu passer de Finn qui est un mec super à ça. Bon ok Finn est parti à l'armée mais quand même » _pensa-t-il

**« Blaine ? » **demanda Kurt. Lorsqu'il vit que Blaine l'écoutait de nouveau, il reprit son histoire **« Il était à l'appartement quand tu venu car je lui avais demandé de me donner des cours de sport afin de me musclé un peu pour toi, que tu sois fière d'être à mon bras » **avoua Kurt, le visage rougi par la honte.

**« Et il était obligé d'enlever son t-shirt pour te donner ces cours. »** s'énerva Blaine

**« Laisse-moi terminer avant de t'énerver. Il était torse-nu car il est parti se sécher pendant que moi je me désaltérai. Après, tu sais comment ça s'est passé, il a décidé de me faire chier en posant sa putain de question, sans se douter que c'était toi sur le palier. Et puis, il y a eu notre dispute, tu es parti… » **fit Kurt en baissant la tête tandis que sa voix se brisa avant la fin de sa phrase. **« Je t'aime tellement mon ange » ** repris Kurt toujours les yeux rivé vers le sol.

_**PDV de Blaine**_

Blaine pris conscience qu'il avait sur-réagi lors qu'il avait vu Brody et qu'il avait jugé Kurt trop vite.

Il devait partir, s'enfuir, tellement il avait honte de sa réaction. Il se dit qu'il ne me méritait pas Kurt. Les larmes de honte montaient aux yeux de Blaine. Le bouclé leva les yeux vers Kurt et vit cet homme si parfait au regard triste et pensa que c'était de sa faute, de sa putain de jalousie qu'il n'avait pas su contrôler.

A ce moment-là Blaine pensa _« Il faut que je parte, que je m'efface de sa vie. Il mérite beaucoup mieux qu'un mec comme moi. Il mérite mieux que ma stupide jalousie. J'aime tellement cet homme que je ferai tout pour le rendre heureux mais je fais le contraire. »_

Blaine releva le visage de Kurt pour le regarder dans les yeux et pris la parole.

**« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir à cause de ma jalousie. Je suis le pire de tous les imbéciles que cette terre est donné. Kurt je ne comprends pas comme, tu fais pour m'aimer après tous le mal que je viens de te faire. Moi, je ne le supporte pas, dès que je te vois, j'ai honte. Je ne te mérite pas et je ne te mériterais jamais. Je t'aime Kurt et ce pour le restant de ma vie, c'est pour ça que le choix que je vais faire me brise le cœur. Je m'en… » **fit Blaine les larmes aux yeux avant d'être coupé par Kurt

**« Blaine ! Je ne comprends pas. »** s'étonna Kurt

**« Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je te laisse vivre la vie que tu mérites. Je ne supporte pas l'homme que je suis, cet homme qui te fait souffrir au lieu de te rendre heureux. »** répondit Blaine en se levant pour partir.

_**PDV de Kurt**_

Pour le coup, Kurt ne resta pas planter sur place, comme lors de leur dispute mais rattrapa Blaine par le bras. Il ne pouvait pas laisser partir son ange une deuxième fois.

**« Non Blaine, ne pars pas, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois. Je ne le supporterai pas. » **dit Kurt

Blaine se retourna sans rien dire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurt, voulais un homme comme lui à ses côtés.

Kurt compris les pensées Blaine et le rassura immédiatement.

**« Blaine, je veux être avec toi car je t'aime plus que tout. Je te veux à mes côtés car ma vie sans toi m'a plus de sens. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, vieillir avec toi et par-dessus tout fonder une famille avec toi. Je t'en prie arrête de penser que tu n'es pas la personne qu'il me faut, laisse-moi ce choix. Et ce choix s'est toi Blaine, rien n'y personne ne me feras changer d'avis même pas toi.» **rassura Kurt en se penchant pour embrasser Blaine.

Lorsque les lèvres de Kurt rentrèrent en contact avec celles de Blaine, ce dernier fut surpris mais su immédiatement qu'il avait tout faux, sa place était belle et bien dans les bras de Kurt. Après avoir réalisé son erreur, il rendit le baiser à Kurt, ce qui fit sourire le châtain. A bout de souffle, ils mirent fin à leur baiser, tout en laissant leurs fronts collés

**« Je t'aime Kurt » **murmura Blaine

**« Je t'aime aussi » **chuchotaKurt

_**PDV de Rachel et Santana**_

Plus loin dans le restaurant, Santana et Rachel étaient toujours là et observaient la scène. Elles virent Blaine et Kurt s'embrasser et s'enlacer comme avant. Klaine était reformé.

**« Santana ! Tu es un génie » **lança Rachel en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

**« Du calme Berry, tu m'étouffe. Tu t'en aperçois seulement maintenant que je suis un génie. Et si on allait rejoindre notre petit couple de Gay préféré. »**

**« Super idée, ils vont nous devoir pas mal de chose ! » **dit Rachel fière d'elles

**« Ils vont me devoirs pas mal de chose, c'est moi qui est tout fait » **rétorqua Santana

**« Hey, ce n'est pas sympa là, j'ai participé aussi. Je t'ai appelé. » **fit Rachel vexée par les propos de Santana

**« Allez viens Princesse Berry, ne fait pas la tête. On a été super toute les deux. » **rigola Santana.

Elles se dirigèrent vers leurs amis. Quand ils arrivèrent à côté d'eux, Rachel se stoppa pour laisser de l'intimité aux garçons et les regarda avec pleins de tendresse. Quand à Santana, elle n'avait pas perdu sa légendaire délicatesse.

**« Hey les jumelles, à ce que je vois ça va mieux entre vous »** lança Santana à Blaine et Kurt

**« Santana ?! »** lâcha Kurt surpris de voir l'hispanique.

**« Rachel ?! » **dit Blaine dans le même état que Kurt

**« Ok je vois, c'est à vous que l'on doit cette rencontre hasardeuse ? » **demanda Kurt aux deux filles.

Santana et Rachel se regardèrent avec un grand sourire, elles étaient fières d'elles.

**« Bonne déduction Porcelaine, si on n'a pas attendu après vous sinon on serait encore là dans 10ans. Et puis on ne pouvait pas vous laissez comme ça. »** répliqua Santana

**« Donc tu n'as jamais eu Finn au téléphone et le fait que l'on se retrouve à New York en même temps n'était pas un hasard, n'est-ce pas ? **questionna Blaine en regardant Santana

**« Bravo Blainy, je vois que tu as toujours ton cerveau, je pensais que Lady Hummel te l'avais aspiré avec son baiser. » **répondit Santana

**« Alors là, je suis sur le cul, il va falloir nous expliquer comme Rachel Berry et Santana Lopez ont trouvé un terrain d'entente alors que vous étiez tout le temps entrain de vous engueuler. » **s'étonna Kurt

**« Je ferai beaucoup de chose pour vous, Kurt, même m'allier avec ma pire ennemie. Qui ne l'a plus soit dit en passant. » **fit Rachel en regardant ses amis à tour de rôle.

**« C'est pas que je veuille interrompre ces déclarations mais cela fait une heure que l'on regarde les jumelles se faire des mamours sans avoir manger. On va finir par se faire jeter du resto. Ça vous dit que l'on passe à table et qu'on finisse la conversation autour d'un bon repas. » **demanda Santana.

Les quatre amis rejoignirent la table. Pendant le repas Santana et Rachel expliquèrent comme elles avaient unies leur force pour les réunir. Santana clama haut et fort qu'elle n'aimait pas Brody et qu'elle préférait le grand dadet de Finn.

**« C'est bon Santana, pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur Brody. Finn m'a laissé tomber pour aller dans l'armée, je te signale. » **s'énerva légèrement Rachel.

**« En tout cas, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Santana, tu serais cent fois mieux avec Finn qu'avec Ken » **rétorqua Blain ce qui fit rire Kurt

**« Et tu ferais quoi, si Finn arrivait là maintenant ? »** demanda Santana

**« Euh… je…je sais pas… et puis cela n'arrivera pas… »** bafouilla la brune. Elle lança un appel au secours du regard à Kurt

**« Désolé Rachel mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec eux. Même si je n'ai pas aimé ce que Finn à fait mais tu étais plus heureuse avec lui. En ce qui concerne Brody, tu sais ce que j'en pense et encore plus maintenant. Rachel, ouvre les yeux, tu aimes toujours Finn et je suis sure que lui aussi. » **expliqua Kurt en regardant son amie

**« Bon ok, vous avez gagné. Oui j'aime toujours Finn mais qu'est-ce que ça change, il est parti et il n'est pas près de revenir. Je vous l'accorde, je ne me vois pas faire ma vie avec Brody au contraire de Finn. » **avoua Rachel à ses amis

**« Santana, tu devrais te reconvertir et ouvrir son agence matrimoniale » **ironisa Blaine

**« N'importe quoi Blainy, je ne supporterai pas de voir toute cette guimauve dégouliner à longueur de journée. Berk ! »** fit Santana

**« Blainy ? » **s'étonna Kurt en regardant Santana, afin qu'elle lui explique l'origine du surnom

**« Hé oui, je lui ai donné ce surnom quand je suis arrivé à New York, afin qu'il m'avoue que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, bien sûr Berry me l'avait déjà dit. Il fallait qu'il me fasse confiance comme il me voulait plus entendre parler de vous, donc il a eu le droit à Blainy car ça rime avec Kurty. Et comme j'aime bien, j'ai décidé de continuer à l'appeler comme ça. » **expliqua Santana. Elle regarda Blaine pour s'excuser, de l'avoir mené en bateau pendant ce lapse de temps. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il lui rendait son sourire, elle fut soulagée car si elle ne me voulait pas l'avouer à haute voix, elle tenait énormément à son amitié avec Blaine.

**« Ce surnom me plait bien aussi. Au faite Blaine, je viens de me rappeler lors de notre dispute, quand tu es parti, tu m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose à me demander. C'était quoi cette question » **demanda Kurt

**« Euh…Je voulais savoir si tu accepterai****s****… » **bégaya Blaine

**« Si j'accepterai ? » **répéta Kurt plein d'espoir

**« Si tu accepterais de…passer toute une semaine avec moi ****comme**** je suis là jusqu'à dimanche » **fini par dire Blaine

**« Oh…Euh… oui ! Bien sûr »** répondit Kurt souriant mais déçu par la question.

Rachel et Santana avait assisté à toute la scène et savaient très bien que ce n'était pas cette question que Blaine voulais poser. Santana se jura de parler à Blaine très rapidement pour savoir pourquoi il s'était dégonflé.

Après avoir fini leurs repas, les quatre amis rentrèrent tous ensemble en direction de l'appartement de Rachel et Kurt. Rachel pris les devants et monta les escaliers à reculons car elle discutait avec Kurt, lorsqu'elle vit Kurt se stopper, elle se retourna et n'en cru pas ses yeux.

_**PDV de Rachel**_

**« Finn ?! » **s'étonna Rachel.

* * *

**Pourquoi Finn est-il là ?**

**Comment va évoluer la relation Finchel / Brochel ?**

**Pourquoi Blaine n'a-t-il pas fait sa demande à Kurt ?**

**Santana va-t-elle aider Blaine à prendre une décision ?**

**Alors ces questions vous donnent elle envie de connaître la suite**

**KLF **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut, **

**Me revoilà, après un petit moment d'absence, je m'en excuse. L'inspiration n'était plus là.**

**Mais grâce à deux personnes qui m'ont boosté, j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre 5. Merci à vous les filles (CamilleAnderson et Klainekisses).**

**KlaineKisses, merci d'être une super béta.**

**Comme, je vous l'avais annoncé, Finn sera beaucoup présent dans ce chapitre.**

**Guest**** : ****En effet, Blaine ne pouvait pas demander Kurt en mariage sans bougie et tout ce qui va avec…**

**Cecile78**** : ****Mais non, Blaine n'est pas C** mais juste apeuré. Et oui, Rachel va devoir fait un choix.**

**The Nymph' Chris**** :**** Merc****i *****rougie***

**ImpossibleDontExist**** :**** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais attention au revirement de situation.**

**fic-blaine-kurt**** : ****oui, en effet, il a eu peur. Santana… et pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre…**

**Rikurt36**** :**** yeah Finchel en force, je n'aime pas Brody. Je n'aime pas voir notre Klaine malheureux.**

**Licorne-Klaine**** : ****Moi aussi j'adore l'amitié Blaine/Santana. Je n'aime pas l****e Brochel aussi. Merci beaucou****p.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

* * *

_**PDV Rachel**_

Rachel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Finn se trouvait devant la porte de son appartement. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse de revoir son premier amour, il était toujours aussi beau. Finn avait remarqué l'étonnement sur le visage de ses amis, mais parmi le groupe une personne ne l'était pas. Un silence pesant commençait à s'installer, c'est à ce moment-là que Finn décida de prendre la parole.

**«Bonjour tout le monde»** dit-il en regardant ses amis tour à tour. Son regard s'arrêta sur son petit frère et lui fit un sourire.

Oui, Kurt avait décidé d'appeler Finn, il y a quelques semaines de ça. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir sa meilleure amie souffrir de sa relation avec son copain actuel, Brody. Il avait tout expliqué à Finn de cette relation chaotique. Kurt était convaincu que Finn et Rachel finiraient leurs jours ensemble.

De plus, Finn avait avoué à Kurt qu'il aimait toujours Rachel. Alors quand son frère lui avait demandé de revenir conquérir le cœur de Rachel, il avait tout de suite accepté.

**«Heureux de te revoir, grand frère»** dit Kurt en lui rendant son sourire avec un clin d'œil.

Rachel voyait le manège entre les deux frères et se dit qu'elle devait demander des comptes à Kurt.

Pourquoi avait-il appelé Finn? Rachel fut sortie de ses pensées quand Santana prit la parole.

**«On ne va pas rester planté là! Berry tu n'es pas sensé nous ouvrir la porte, c'est toi qui a les clés non?!»** Fit Santana

**«Euh...Quoi?»** Demanda Rachel qui avait entendu à moitié ce que l'hispanique avait dit.

**«Les clés Berry. On sait que tu es aux anges d'avoir retrouvé Finn, tu pourras lui faire toutes les folies que tu veux après. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on reste sur le palier donc ouvre nous cette porte, merde.»** Répliqua Santana agacée.

**«Euh... Oui désolé, j'ouvre tout de suite. Et puis Santana, en effet je suis «contente» de revoir Finn, mais de là, à faire des folies et au passage je te signale que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.»** Rétorqua Rachel légèrement énervée

**«Arrête Berry on sait tous que tu rêves de Finn. Tu nous as même avoué que tu l'aimais toujours. Oui je sais que tu es en couple et je sais aussi que c'est un abruti. Tu as oublié qu'à cause de lui notre couple de gay préféré a souffert.»** Siffla Santana

**«...»** Rachel ne sut pas quoi dire, elle était choquée. Santana avait répété devant Finn, ce qu'elle leur avait confié quelques heures auparavant.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans l'appartement. Finn déposa son sac à l'entrée.

_**PDV Finn**_

**«Bon, à ce que je vois, rien n'a changé. Kurt, Blaine? C'est quoi cette histoire de séparation?»** demanda Finn

**«Euh... Ce n'est rien, juste un gros malentendu. N'est-ce pas Blaine?»** Répondit Kurt tout en regardant son compagnon qui acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Finn n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à Kurt que Santana vociféra en regardant le couple.

**«Quoi?! Un malentendu. Il n'y aurait rien eu, si l'autre abruti de Brody n'avait pas planqué sa cervelle dans ses biceps. Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour faire chier Kurt, c'est de faire croire que lui et Porcelaine couchaient ensemble.»**

**«Quoi?! Ok bah cela confirme ce que je pensais à son sujet.»** Lança Finn

**«Et que penses-tu as son sujet, toi qui est si malin pour être parti, le jour de notre mariage»** cracha Rachel qui n'avait encore rien dit. Elle regarda Finn avec des yeux noirs qui auraient pu le tuer sur place.

**«Ce que je pense, c'est que ce mec est un connard de première. D'après Kurt, il ne te rend pas heureuse. Je suis revenu, en me disant que je ne devais pas le juger sur des dires et lui laisser une chance. Mais il a fait l'erreur de toucher à mon petit frère et à un ami très cher, et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter. Tu le sais très bien Rachel, j'ai fait des erreurs avec Kurt, mais je me suis juré qu'il ne souffrira plus même au péril de ma vie. Donc je ne veux même pas faire sa connaissance.»** Expliqua sur un ton ferme Finn.

Kurt s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il était fier d'avoir un grand frère comme lui et qu'il l'aimait de tous son cœur.

**«Je ne te permets pas de le juger. Brody est attentionné malgré ce que Kurt a pu te dire. Et quant à toi Kurt mêle toi de ton mec super jaloux.»** Cracha Rachel rouge de rage.

**«Tu permets Finn» demanda Kurt, il continua lorsqu'il lui fit signe d'y aller. «Mon mec, qui soit dit en passant s'appelle Blaine, est peut-être jaloux, mais il ne brise pas mes rêves quand j'ose en parler et il me soutient dans toutes mes démarches.» **Fini Kurt

Rachel n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Finn prit la parole.

**«Je le juge si je veux, surtout quand il s'en prend à mon petit frère et à ma future femme. Je t'aime toujours Rachel et je compte bien t'épouser. Brody ou pas Brody.»** Dis Finn en regardant la jolie brune dans les yeux.

_**PDV Blaine**_

Pendant ce temps-là, Blaine s'était éclipsée dans la chambre de Kurt avec Santana.

**«J'espère qu'elle va quitter Musclor pour notre grand dadais.»** Fit Santana à Blaine

**«Je l'espère aussi. »** répondit celui-ci

**«Et Blainy, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu t'es dégonflé ce soir. »** Dis Santana en le regardant.

**«Dégonflé?!»**

**«Ne fait pas l'innocent, quand Kurt t'a demandé qu'elle était la question que tu voulais lui poser, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu voulais l'épouser»** expliqua Santana

**«Oh... Je ne voulais pas le faire comme ça. Et je me dis qu'il ne voudrai pas vu ce que je lui ai fait subir.»** Répondit Blaine en baissant la tête.

**«Blainy, si Kurt ne t'aimait pas ou ne voulait plus de toi comme l'homme de sa vie. Il ne serait pas là. Alors, lance-toi.»** Le rassura Santana

**«Merci d'être là pour moi.»** Fit Blaine en prenant Santana dans ses bras. Celle-ci accepta l'étreinte sans broncher, car c'était le bouclé.

_**PDV Kurt**_

Dans le salon, Rachel se tourna vers Kurt, le prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

**«Je suis désolé Kurt de t'avoir dit ça. Je sais plus où j'en suis. Revoir Finn m'a fait bizarre. Tous mes sentiments sont revenus, même si on s'est quitté durement. Je l'aime toujours.»** Lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille sans que Finn ne l'entende.

Kurt serra plus fort ses bras au tour de sa meilleure amie.

**«Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pardonné. Mais un conseil, ne le laisse pas s'échapper encore une fois. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Je vais rejoindre Blaine. Parle-lui.»** Fit Kurt en embrassa son amie sur la joue.

**«Merci, Kurty»** chuchota Rachel

Kurt se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il vit Blaine et Santana enlacé. Il avait remarqué que c'est deux là était devenu très proche. Il se racla la gorge pour leur annoncer sa présence.

Les deux amis se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.

**«Je dérange peut-être?»** Demanda Kurt.

«Mais non, Porcelaine, de toute façon on a fini de discuter. Blaine? Réfléchi bien à ce que je t'ai dit.» Fit Santana en sortant de la chambre.

**«De quoi elle parle?»** Interrogea Kurt en regardant le bouclé

**«Euh... Rien, laisse tomber.»** Hésita Blaine.

Il vit que le châtain n'était pas rassuré donc il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et déposa un baiser tendre et délicat sur ses lèvres. Kurt répondit en passant les bras autour du cou de ce dernier et passa ses mains dans les cheveux gélifiés de son amant.

_**PDV Rachel**_

Rachel et Finn s'étaient isolés dans la chambre de celle-ci. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Rachel décida de faire le premier pas.

**«Finn, pourquoi es-tu revenu? Et pourquoi maintenant?»** Demanda Rachel.

**«Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Kurt m'a appelé et m'a expliqué ton histoire. Il m'a aidé en quelque sorte, m'a permis de mettre mes craintes de côté. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes, que tu m'aies oublié. Il fallait que je vienne pour en avoir le cœur net»** répondit Finn

Rachel repensa aux paroles de Kurt, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

**«Jamais, je pourrai te rejeter ou t'oublier. Tu fais parti de ma vie, même si tu ne le voulais pas» Rachel s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et laissa parler son cœur «je t'aime Finn, je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu es l'amour de ma vie et ça ne changera jamais»** finis par dire Rachel.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrir les yeux, elle vit le visage de Finn, à quelque centimètre d'elle, la regardant avec plein de tendresse. La brune caressa la joue de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Finn baissa la tête et tomba dans les yeux brillants de Rachel. Ils comblèrent la distance en un baiser rempli d'amour.

La soirée se termina mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

_**PDV Finn**_

Le lendemain, Finn se réveilla et vit la plus belle chose au monde dans ses bras. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux puis descendit jusqu'à la joue de sa bien-aimée. Il la vit sourire.

**«Bonjour toi»** dit Finn

**«Bonjour mon amour»** répondit Rachel

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Finn eu une envie subite d'embrasser Rachel, il l'attrapa par le bras, la plaqua contre l'entrée de la cuisine et l'embrassa fougueusement.

**«Oh mon dieu! Arrêté, je vais être malade de bon matin.»** Lança Santana.

Finn et Rachel levèrent la tête et virent leurs trois amis les regarder. Ils devinrent tout rouges.

**«Euh... Désolé on ne vous avait pas vu.»** Fit Rachel gêné.

Kurt se leva et se dirigea vers son frère et son amie.

**«Je suis tellement content pour vous. Rachel, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue aussi rayonnante.»** Dis Kurt en prenant le couple dans ses bras.

**« Merci et je compte bien le rester pendant très longtemps. J'ai une bonne nouvelle Finn ne repart pas, il a demandé à être transféré à New-York.»** Expliqua Rachel le sourire aux lèvres

**«Vous allez devoir me supporter, maintenant»** rétorqua Finn

**«Ça ne nous dérange pas du tout»** répondit Kurt qui fit un clin d'œil à son frère.

**«Désolé de faire les rabat-joie, mais tu vas faire quoi avec Brody, Rachel?»** Questionna Santana.

**«Santana!?»** Cria Kurt

**«C'est bon Kurt, j'ai prévu de le voir aujourd'hui et de tout lui expliquer»** répondit Rachel

**«Super, un abruti en moins»** dit Santana

Tout le monde se mit à table et le petit déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Rachel et Finn repartirent dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Kurt alla dans la salle de bain, il avait prévu de ne pas aller en cours, mais de passer les quatre jours restant avec son homme. Santana et Blaine étaient toujours dans la cuisine.

_**PDV Santana**_

**«Alors Blainy, tu as réfléchi à notre discussion d'hier»** demandas Santana avec une gentillesse qu'elle réservait uniquement à Blaine

**«Oui, j'ai peur Sant. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je veux que ce soit le plus merveilleux possible.»** Répondit Blaine, tête baissée vers la table.

**«Blainy n'ai pas peur, Kurt ne pourra pas refuser. Et je vais t'aider pour organiser la plus belle demande qu'on aura jamais vu»** rassura Santana

**«Merci, je suis tellement content de t'avoir comme amie.»** Fit Blaine les larmes aux yeux.

_**PDV Blaine**_

Blaine était rassuré, il savait que dorénavant Santana serait là pour lui quoiqu'il arrive.

Il rejoignit Kurt qui était sorti de la douche. Il s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les hanches du châtain et le fit se tourner. Blaine le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**«Je t'aime mon cœur. Je voulais te proposer que l'on dine ensemble ce soir, rien que toi et moi»** fit Blaine

**«Je t'aime aussi. Je serai honoré de dîner avec toi.»** répondit Kurt en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Blaine

Lorsque Kurt fut occupé, Blaine envoya un message à Santana

De Blaine à Santana

«Sant, juste pour te dire que je me suis lancé. J'ai invité Kurt à dîner ce soir. Je vais le faire»

De Santana à Blaine

«Je suis fier de toi, maintenant il va falloir que tu te libères pour qu'on organise tout ça»

De Blaine à Santana

«Je vais dire à Finn qu'il occupe Kurt. À tout à l'heure merci Sant.»

Blaine alla trouver Finn pour lui demander son aide.

**«Finn, j'ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu peux occuper Kurt cette après-midi. J'ai un truc urgent à faire avec Santana.»** Demanda Blaine

**«Oui... Pas de souci. Rien de grave?» **Demanda Finn

**«Non, non t'inquiètes pas ! Merci Finn, tu es génial »**Fit Blaine

Pendant ce temps-là, Rachel téléphona à Brody. Elle lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle et lui donna un rendez-vous à 17h dans un bar proche de chez elle. L'après-midi se déroula comme prévu.

D'un côté, Blaine et Santana préparaient la demande en mariage de façon à ce qu'elle soit la plus belle possible. Ils avaient réservé la salle d'un restaurant très up de New York. Blaine était parti chercher son plus beau costume qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

De l'autre, Finn et Kurt passaient un moment entre frère. Kurt aurait voulu passer sa journée avec Blaine, mais celui-ci l'avait abandonné pour sortir avec Santana. Il trouvait leur amitié super, mais à ce moment-là, il enviait Santana d'être avec son homme.

L'heure du rendez-vous de Rachel et Brody arriva très vite. Finn était anxieux, il avait peur de perdre à nouveau Rachel. Rachel avait remarqué que Finn stressait à cause de son rendez-vous. Elle décida d'aller le rassurer avant de partir.

_**PDV Rachel**_

**«Mon cœur, pourquoi tu stresses autant. Je compte bien revenir. Plus jamais, je ne te laisserai. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, me marier avec toi. Mais pour que cela se réalise, il faut que j'aille parler à Brody.» **Dis Rachel pour le rassurer.

Rachel partit de l'appartement et rejoignit Brody au lieu de rendez-vous.

**«Salut mon cœur, tu m'as manqué.»** Fit Brody en se penchant pour embrasser Rachel.

**«Bonjour»** répondit-elle en se reculant pour échapper au baiser.

**«Euh... Ça ne va pas Rachel?»** Demanda Brody avait remarqué le comportement bizarre de celle-ci.

**« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, mais s'il te plaît ne m'interromps pas. Hier Finn est venu nous rendre visite, je n'étais pas au courant, mais quand je l'ai revu... J'ai compris que mes sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changé. Je suis désolé Brody, mais je l'aime encore.» **Avoua Rachel en regardant Brody.

Celui-ci était sonné par l'aveu de Rachel, mais l'avait toujours au fond de lui

**«Je comprends et j'ai très bien vu qu'avec moi tu n'étais pas si heureuse que ça. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse. J'espère seulement qu'il ne te fera plus souffrir comme il a pu le faire» **répondit Brody

Rachel parti, laissant Brody seul au bar. Elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement avec le cœur léger. Maintenant, elle pourra vivre pleinement son histoire avec Finn. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit l'homme qui partageait sa vie dorénavant, devant la télé. Elle s'approcha et passa ces bras autour de son cou.

**«Tu es rentrée, je ne t'ai pas entendu. Ta discussion s'est bien passée»** demanda Finn

**«Oui, très bien, à partir de maintenant, je suis la femme d'un seul homme. Et c'est toi» **répondit Rachel fière d'elle.

_**PDV Blaine**_

Pendant ce temps-là, Blaine venait chercher Kurt pour leur dîner. Il l'appela pour le prévenir qu'il était en bas.

**«Allo?»**

**«Kurt mon cœur, je t'attends en bas»** dit Blaine

**«J'arrive»**

Kurt mis ses chaussures, dit au revoir à Finn et Rachel et sorti rejoindre Blaine Il fut subjugué par la beauté du bouclé. Il était habillé dans un costume trois-pièces Armani avec un nœud papillon rouge.

Blaine s'avança vers Kurt et déposa un chaste baiser et chuchota.

**«On y va mon ange.» **

**«Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait»** répondit Kurt

Ils prirent un taxi pour les emmener jusqu'au restaurant. Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant et Kurt crut qu'il rêvait.

**«Blaine, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'as pas fait ça, tu es dingue. Je rêve de manger ici»** s'étonna Kurt

**«Et bien ton rêve est exaucé mon ange. Et en plus il n'est rien que pour nous»** répondit Blaine le sourire aux lèvres

**«Tu... Tu l'as...privatisé?»** Demanda Kurt sous le choc

**«Oui, rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Entre mon ange»** dit Blaine

**«MON DIEU!»** fit Kurt.

Le restaurant était rempli de rose rouge. Il y avait des pétales qui montraient le chemin vers leur table. Une douce musique remplissait la salle. Ils avancèrent vers leur table, Blaine tira la chaise de Kurt pour l'inviter à s'assoir. Le repas se déroula comme Blaine, l'avait imaginé. Il prit une grande inspiration et parla à Kurt.

**« Kurt j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir »** fit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

**«Mon cœur, tu peux tout me dire»** le rassura Kurt.

**«J'ai rêvé de ce moment, des millions de fois. Tu es l'homme dont j'ai toujours rêvé à mes côtés, celui avec qui je veux fonder une famille. Et surtout celui, que je rêve d'épouser.»** Blaine se leva et se plaça devant Kurt un genou au sol. **«Mon ange veux-tu m'épouser»**

Kurt ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande. Il regarda Blaine, mais resta silencieux.

* * *

**Mes fameuses questions :**

**Kurt va t il accepter la demande?**

**Comment Blaine réagira t-il fasse à une réponse négative si il y en a une?**

**Un couple inattendu fera sont apparition lequel?**

**KLF/Vanessa**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Merci à KlaineKisses d'avoir encore été là.**

_**Réponses à vos reviews :**_

**Cecile78**** : Je te laisse le découvrir à travers ce chapitre.**

**SelisaKlaine****: Voilà, Voilà, la suite est arrivée :)**

**The Nymph' Chris**** : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Et surtout merci de m****e suivre depuis le début ^^.**

**Rikurt36**** : La réponse de Kurt est…, il te suffit de lire ce chapitre hihihi ! Désolé mais ce ne sera pas Niff qui fera son apparition. Je ne pense pas les mettre dans ma fiction.**

**Latitia**** et ****klaine-glee0**** : Merci de porter autant d'intérêt à ma fiction cela me touche beaucoup. J'espère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre.**

**Licorne-Klaine**** : J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. Merci, de trouver ma fiction géniale^^**

**Bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

_**PDV de Kurt**_

Kurt ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande. Il voyait bien que Blaine attendait une réponse, mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. À ce moment, son cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et Kurt fit alors la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

**«Blaine, je... je ne peux pas. Désolé vraiment, mais je ne suis pas prêt.»** Répondit Kurt qui s'enfuit en courant, laissant un Blaine anéanti derrière lui.

_**PDV Blaine**_

Blaine ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysé par la douleur. Santana lui avait juré que tout se passerait bien. Il ressentait en ce moment même de la colère envers l'hispanique, car c'était à cause d'elle s'il avait perdu Kurt. Il aurait dû écouter sa raison et non son cœur, il savait au fond de son être que Kurt ne voulait pas de lui en tant que mari.

Malgré sa colère, il décida l'appeler Santana, elle était la seule qui pouvait le calmer et le comprendre.

**«Blainy, alors ça y est, tu es fiancé?» **Dis Santana sans laisser le temps à Blaine de parler.

**«Santana, jeveuxmouririlestparti»** fit Blaine d'une traite en larmes

**«Attends Blaine calme toi et répète»** s'inquiéta Santana

**«Il est parti me laissant là, seul avec cette foutue bague, Santana. Il a dit non! Je veux partir, j'en ai marre de cette putain de ville.»** répéta-t-il

**«J'arrive reste où tu es, Blaine»** s'empressa de dire Santana

_**PDV Santana**_

Santana sortit de sa chambre en courant sous le regard étonné de Finn et Rachel. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Kurt qui avait pris un taxi jusqu'à chez lui.

**«Tu n'es qu'un abruti»** crachas Santana au visage de Kurt avant de partir rejoindre Blaine

Finn et Rachel avaient assisté à toute la scène et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Santana avait agressé Kurt alors qu'elle les avait défendus la vieille. Ils virent Kurt courir dans sa chambre afin de s'isoler.

Santana était en route pour le restaurant en espérant que Blaine n'était pas parti ou même fait une bêtise.

Lorsqu'elle arrivait, il n'y avait personne à part le serveur.

**«Madame Lopez?»** Interrogea-t-il

**«Euh... Oui c'est moi»**

**«Monsieur Anderson m'a laissé cette lettre pour vous»** fit le serveur en lui tendant la lettre.

Santana la pris rapidement et l'ouvrir sans faire attention à l'enveloppe. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est lire cette fichue lettre

_«Sant,_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendu, mais c'était trop dur de rester là. Je suis anéanti. Tu vois, il n'a pas accepté. Je ne suis pas la personne qui lui faut._

_Je retourne à Lima ce soir, là où est ma place._

_Dernière chose, dit a Rachel ou Finn de ne pas m'appeler, car je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi._

_Je t'adore Sant_

_Blaine»_

Lorsque Santana finit de lire la lettre, elle retourna à l'appartement où se trouvait Kurt. Elle ouvrit la porte si violemment que Rachel et Finn avaient sursauté.

**«IL EST OÙ?»** Cria Santana

**«Calme-toi»** dis Finn, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé pour la mettre dans une telle rage.

**«Que je me calme, alors que ton abruti de frère vient de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Il n'en est pas question. Il est dans sa chambre, n'est pas?» **vociféra Santana

Ils baissèrent la tête, car ils ne voulaient pas dire où il se trouvait, de peur que Santana s'en prenne à lui. Bien sûr l'hispanique était très énervé, mais jamais elle ne taperait Kurt.

**«KURT SORT DE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE»** hurla-t-elle

Kurt savait que s'il ne sortait pas, Santana enfoncerai la porte. Il sortit et vit la cheerleader lui foncer dessus.

**«Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris de refuser. Je te signale qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Blaine en route pour l'aéroport.»** Fit Santana qui s'était calmé lorsqu'elle avait vu le visage de Kurt bouffît par les larmes.

**«Je...j'ai eu peur. Tu ne peux pas savoir... comment je voudrai… revenir en arrière… et lui dire oui...»** répondit Kurt en pleure.

**«Ok, donc tu vas mettre ton manteau et on y va... Vous faites vraiment la paire tous les deux, en ce qui concerne les conneries.»** Dis Santana

**«Mais on va où?»** Demanda Kurt perdu

**«Mais tu le fais exprès, à l'aéroport voir s'il n'est pas trop tard pour arranger les choses» **s'exaspéra Santana

Ils partirent en route pour l'aéroport.

_**PDV Blaine**_

De son côté, Blaine arriva à l'aéroport, les larmes coulaient encore, la douleur de l'abandon était toujours présente.

Il se présenta au guichet et demanda un aller pour Lima le plus tôt possible.

Par chance, il devait attendre que trente minutes pour avoir son vol.

_**PDV Kurt**_

Santana et Kurt étaient encore dans le taxi, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi la route était bouchée alors que celle-ci roulait bien en temps normal.

**«Excusez-moi, l'aéroport est loin d'ici à pied.»** Demanda Kurt au conducteur

**«Non pas du tout, cinq minutes grand maximum»** répondit-il

**«Merci, on vous doit combien?»** Fit Kurt en regardant Santana pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils allaient continuer à pied.

Kurt paya le chauffeur et sortie du taxi avec Santana. Ils se mirent à courir malgré que Kurt détestait ça, mais il devait rattraper Blaine et réparer son erreur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le châtain était dans le hall devant le panneau d'affichage, aucun vol pour Lima n'était affiché. Il se dirigea vers un comptoir de renseignement suivi de près par Santana.

**«Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je fait pour vous?»** demanda l'hôtesse avec un grand sourire

**«Je ne vois aucun vol d'affiche à destination de Lima. Est-ce normal?»** Questionna Kurt

**«Oui monsieur l'avion est en train de décoller» **répondit la jeune femme en lui montrant l'avion sur la piste de décollage.

L'hôtesse que compris pas pourquoi, mais Kurt s'effondra devant elle.

Santana arriva pour le soutenir par un bras.

**«C'est trop tard, il est parti...»** pleura Kurt

_**PDV Santana**_

Santana laisse tomber le masque et prit Kurt dans ses bras comme elle aurait fait pour Blaine. Finchel et Klaine étaient sa famille, et ce, depuis son entrée au Glee Club, elle juste mit du temps à réaliser.

**«Vient assis toi là, je reviens»** fit Santana se dirigeant vers le comptoir. Elle prit son portable et appela Rachel.

**«Rachel?»**

**«Oui, dis-moi que tu as une bonne nouvelle»** fis la brune

**«Malheureusement non, il est déjà parti. Je vais prendre des billets pour Kurt et moi pour Lima»**

**«OK, tu peux en réserver deux en plus»** questionna Rachel

**«Euh... Oui, mais...»**répondit-elle avant d'être coupée par la brune

**«Merci, on arrive tout de suite, on est une famille. On se serre les coudes même si l'un d'entre nous fait une erreur. On est là, dans 10min»** fit Rachel avant de raccrocher pour se préparer

Santana arriva au comptoir et fit face à l'hôtesse qui avait parlé à Kurt.

**«Comment va votre ami?»** Demanda-t-elle gentiment

**«Pas très fort. Je voudrais réserver quatre places pour le prochain vol en direction de Lima»** fit Santana

**« Un instant, je regarde»**, l'hôtesse pianota sur son clavier. **«C'est bon, votre vol décolle dans deux heures, désolé il n'y en a pas avant»**

**«Merci»** dit Santana avant de retourner vers Kurt.

Elle envoya, un message à Rachel pour lui communique, l'heure de décollage.

Quand elle arriva, elle le vit le regard perdu sur la piste où l'avion de Blaine avait disparu.

**«Kurt?»** L'appela-t-elle

Il tourna la tête et regarda Santana. Il était perdu et anéanti.

**« On décolle dans deux heures, Rachel et Finn arrivent»** informa-t-elle

Il se leva, la pris dans ses bras et lui chuchota un merci rempli de gratitude.

Rachel et Finn arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. La brune s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le prit dans les bras et remercia Santana d'être là.

_**PDV Blaine**_

Au même moment à Lima, l'avion de Blaine atterrissait. Quand il fut débarqué, il réalisa que personne ne pouvait venir le chercher, ses parents étaient en voyage et Cooper à New York.

La seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était Burt, le père de son ex-copain, il savait qu'il allait lui poser des questions et Blaine n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de lui répondre.

Burt était un second père pour lui, il ne l'avait jamais jugé, c'est ce qui décida Blaine à l'appeler.

**«Allo, Blaine?»** s'étonna Burt qui avait vu le nom de celui-ci s'afficher.

**«Bonsoir Burt. Excusez-moi de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Je suis à l'aéroport de Lima, il n'y a plus de taxi et mes parents ne sont pas. Je voulais savoir...»** Dit Blaine gêné avant être coupé par Burt

**«J'arrive Blaine, tu ne me déranges pas gamin.»** répondit Burt

Il prit les clés de sa voiture et alla chercher Blaine.

Une fois arrivé, Burt prit les bagages du bouclé pour les mettre dans le coffre. Il avait bien vu que Blaine n'allait pas bien. Burt attenta d'être arrivé chez lui pour questionner Blaine.

**«Qu'est-ce qui se passe gamin. J'ai très bien vu que tu n'allais pas bien.»** Demanda Burt.

**«J'ai demandé à Kurt de m'épouser...»** fis Blaine avant de s'arrêter pour ne pas pleurer.

**« Mais?»** Interrogea Blaine

**«Il a dit non et s'est enfui» **répondit Blaine baissant la tête et laissa couler ses larmes qu'il avait tant essayé de retenir.

Burt était sonné par l'annonce de Blaine, pourquoi son fils avait-il refusé?

**«Je suis vraiment désolé gamin. Je ne le comprends pas la réaction de Kurt. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il rêvait de se marier.»** dit tristement Burt

**«Je ne suis pas celui qu'il le fait rêver, il faut croire»** répliqua Blaine

**«Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr qu'il a fait une erreur et qu'il s'en est rendu compte.»** essaya de le rassurer Burt

**«Je ne sais pas Burt, mais je n'ai plus la force d'attendre après lui.»** Répondit Blaine anéanti.

Burt voyait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à remonter le moral de Blaine. Seul un ami pouvait l'aider.

**«Blaine, tu ne devrais pas rester ****seul ce soir. »**lui suggéra Burt

**«Oh oui, en fait j'avais prévu d'appeler**** Seb et David.»** répondit Blaine

Burt laissa Blaine seul afin qu'il appeler son ami. Il avait eu de mal à accepter cette relation, car Sébastien était en couple avec David, l'ancien souffre-douleur de Kurt. Mais son fils était devenu ami avec lui donc cela prouvait qui avait un bon fond.

**«Allo Seb, c'est Blaine»**

**«Blaine, alors comment ça se passe à New York»** demanda-t-il

**«Je ne suis plus à New York, je suis revenu à Lima»** répondit Blaine énervé

**«Mais que s'est-il passé?»** S'étonna Seb

**«Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler au téléphone.»** fit Blaine

**«D'accord, bah passe nous ****voir, ****David et moi, on est à la maison»** l'invita Sébastian

**«Merci, je vais voir avec Burt s'il peut me prêter une voiture»** dis le bouclé avant de raccrocher

Burt avait entendu la conversation et lui avait déjà préparé les clefs.

Blaine le remercia, sortit de chez les Hummel et monta dans la voiture pour rejoindre son ami.

Il démarra et se mis en route. Blaine ne supportait pas le silence et décida d'allumer la radio. Par mal chance, c'était teenage dream qui était diffusé, l'écoute de cette chanson fit pleurer Blaine. Il repensa à toutes ces discussions qu'ils avaient eu, les projets qu'ils avaient faits ensemble, comme de vivre à New York, d'avoir un chien et chat et surtout le fait d'avoir des enfants.

Il voyait de moins en moins bien la route, car ces yeux étaient brouillés par ses larmes, il chercha un mouchoir dans la boîte à gant de la voiture afin de les sécher.

Il avait quitté la route des yeux seulement une minute, mais son véhicule commençait à dériver légèrement sur la droite sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il entendit un Klaxon de voiture et releva la tête, mais trop tard. Le véhicule de Blaine percuta la voiture qui se trouvait en face et partie dans une série de tonneaux

Blaine vit sa vie entière défiler devant ses yeux, sa rencontre avec Kurt sur le grand escalier blanc à Dalton, son premier baiser suite à la mort de Pavarotti, sa première fois et pleins d'autres souvenirs.

Il perdit connaissance due à la violence de l'accident.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pompiers arrivèrent sur les lieux du drame prévenu par un automobiliste que passais par là.

La voiture de Blaine n'était plus qu'un tas de ferraille, les pompiers avaient pu extraire le bouclé. Il était dans un état grave et devait être transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital. Par chance, ils avaient trouvé son portable, ce qu'ils leur permettraient de prévenir un proche.

_**PDV Kurt **_

Alors que Blaine était transporté à l'hôpital, Kurt et ses amis atterrissaient à l'aéroport de Lima. Il appela son père afin qu'il vienne les chercher.

**«Allo papa»**

**«Kurt?»**

**«Oui, je voudrais savoir si tu peux venir me chercher à l'aéroport. Je suis avec Finn, Rachel et Santana.»** Demanda Kurt

**«J'arrive, je prends la voiture à Carole. A tout de suite »** répondit Burt avant de raccrocher

Burt repartit pour l'aéroport. Il se gara, vit son fils et ses amis. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et prirent le chemin du retour. Burt entama la conversation.

**«Bon je te demande pas pourquoi, tu es là, car j'ai vu Blaine, il y a pas très longtemps et...»** Expliqua Burt coupé par Kurt

**«Tu as vu Blaine ?! »** cria Kurt

**«Oui, il n'était pas bien du tout. Il m'a tout raconté. Kurt, je ne te comprends pas, tu rêvais de l'épouser, pourquoi tu as dit non?»** Dis Burt à son fils

**«J'ai fait une erreur, je rêve toujours de me marier avec lui. Quand Blaine est arrivé à New York et qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait une question à me poser. Je n'attendais que ça et quand il l'a fait, j'ai paniqué.»** Expliqua Kurt

**«J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour vous deux. Je l'aime bien ce gamin.»** Fit Burt

**«Je suis revenu pour lui parler et essayer d'arranger les choses. Il est à la maison?» **demanda Kurt plein d'espoir voyant qu'il se rapprochait de la maison familiale.

Burt rentra dans l'allée et se gara. Une fois sorti de la voiture, il répondit à Kurt

**«Non, il est parti voir Sébastian et David. Il avait besoin de parler, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris la voiture de Carole pour venir vous chercher.»**

**«Il est allé voir Sébastian ?!» **s'énerva Kurt. **«Ce mec à tout fait pour nous séparer et c'est à lui qui veut parler, j'en reviens pas!»**

Ses amis ne l'avaient pas vu énerver depuis l'histoire avec Brody.

**«Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller dire ces quartes-vérité à ce mec»** lança Santana.

**«Tu as raison. Papa, tu me prêtes la voiture?»** Fit-il

Burt savait qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier quand il était dans cet état. Il lui tendit les clés, Kurt les pris et se mit en route pour aller chez Sébastian.

_**PDV Sébastian**_

Sébastian était allongé sur le canapé collé contre David. Ils étaient en train de regarder une comédie romantique en attendant Blaine. Sébastian avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était en couple, il était devenu attentionné, doux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte des deux garçons.

**«Ça doit être Blaine»** dit Sébastian en regardant son compagnon.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Kurt. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il se fit agresser par le châtain.

**«Il est où?»**

**«Bonjour Kurt! De qui tu parles?»** Demanda Sébastian

**«Arrête de me prendre pour un abruti, je parle de Blaine»** s'énerva Kurt

**«Oh, il n'est pas encore arrivé. Quand j'y pense c'est vraiment bizarre, il aurait dû être là depuis un quart d'heure»** fit Sébastian en s'inquiétant.

**«Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je l'attends ici»** dit Kurt. Il attendit que l'ancien warblers le fasse entrer.

C'est à ce moment-là que le portable de Sébastian sonna.

**«Entre, ça doit être sûrement Blaine»** dit-il.

Kurt regarda Sébastian répondre d'un mauvais œil.

**«Allo, Blaine?»**

«Non monsieur, c'est le grand hôpital de New York. Les pompiers ont eu votre numéro dans le portable de monsieur Anderson. Il a eu un grave accident et il a été transporté en urgence ici» fit l'interlocuteur à l'autre bout du téléphone.

**«On arrive!»** Dis Sébastian avant de raccrocher et se tourner vers Kurt

**«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»** demanda Kurt lorsqu'il vit un Sébastian décomposé

**«C'est Blaine, il a eu un grave accident»**

* * *

**Je vous en supplie ne me tuer pas. Je n'aime pas les voir souffrir aussi mais il fallait qu'ils passent par ces épreuves pour en sortir plus fort.**

**Questions :**

**Blaine aura-t-il des séquelles de son accident ?**

**Comment l'avenir de Klaine s'annonce t il ?**

**Kurt va-t-il réussir à considérer Sébastian comme un ami ?**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello, me revoilà avec mon chapitre 7.**

**Merci à Emma ma super bêta de m'avoir corrigée.**

**Ma jumelle, tu verras deux petits clins d'œil sont pour toi. Tu les reconnaitras.**

******Merci à tous, pour me suivre tout au long de cette fiction**

**Réponses à vos reviews**

**Cecile78**** : Désolé, je te promets que ce n'est pas de la haine. Je n'aime pas les voir malheureux aussi. Je vais vite remédier à ça. Ne t'en fait pas. Blaine ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait avoir un accident, il voulait juste parler à un ami. **

**Rikurt36**** : je ne veux pas que tu me déteste :(. Pour ce qui est de Blaine, je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Non mais ça va pas, je suis une klaineuse dans l'âme donc Klaine ne va pas à la poubelle. Oui il y aura du kurtbastian mais amical UNIQUEMEN****T. **

**Lorraine**** : Blaine va aller mieux, enfin...Mais pourquoi Kurt doit dire oui, ah c'est vrai la demande j****'avais oublié *rire diabolique*****Santana s'emporte rapidement mais n'est pas méchante. J'espè****re que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**Latitia**** : Merci de me laisser la vie sauve car sinon tu n'aurais pas pu voir si Blaine s'en sort ou pas. Je te rassure, Klaine est mon couple chouchou donc ils seront forcément de nouveau ensemble mais quand je sais pas *rire diabolique*. Je n'excuse d'avance mais ce chapitre n'est pas encore tout à fait positif. En espéra****nt qu'il te plaise quand même. **

**fic-blaine-kurt**** : Merci, mais si tu me tue, tu ne pourras pas voir si Kurt va dire oui enfin... Les revoir ensembl****e oui mais quand je ne sais pas ;)**

**ImpossibleDontExist**** : Je te rassure, je ne pourrai pas faire mourir Blaine. Mais si tu me tues, tu ne pourras pas savoir la suite. Heureusement je suis toujours en vie pour poster ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Licorne-Klaine**** : Je suis contente que mon chapitre te plaise et cela me touche que tu trouve que j'écris bien. ****Merci beaucoup. **

**DarrenAusorus**** : je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise :)****. Kurt est impulsif même trop. ****J'adore terminer mes chapitres sur une touche de suspense, rien que pour voir le****s commentaires des lecteurs :) **

**Allez bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**PDV Sébastian **_

Kurt ne réalisait pas les paroles de Sébastian. Son cœur avait manqué un battement, il crut mourir, Blaine, l'amour de sa vie avait eu un accident. Kurt ne se sentait pas bien du tout, sa tête tournait, il avait du mal à tenir debout.

**«Kurt, ça va?»** s'inquiéta Sébastian lorsqu'il le vit tanguer.

En guise de réponse, le châtain secoua la tête de gauche à droite et s'effondra dans les bras de Sébastian.

**«David, mon cœur vient m'aider»** demanda Sébastian.

David aida son compagnon à soutenir Kurt et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé.

Sébastian alla chercher un verre d'eau.

**«Tient Kurt, bois un peu ça te fera**** du bien.»** Fit-il en lui tendant le verre. **«David va chercher la voiture pendant ce temps, j'appelle Burt.»**

Sébastian demanda le téléphone à Kurt et appela

**«Kurt?» **

**«Non, Monsieur Hummel c'est Sébastian.»**

**«Oh bonsoir Sébastian, mais pourquoi tu m'appelles du téléphone de mon ****fils. Il ne lui est rien arrivé**** j'espère?»** Demanda Burt légèrement affolé.

**«Non non Kurt va bien. Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Blaine...a eu un...grave accident...il a été transporté d'urgence ****au ****Lima Memorial Hospital****. Je vais y aller avec Kurt et David, je me suis dit que vous souhaiterez être présent pour votre fils et Blaine.»** Expliqua Sébastian

**«Oui j'y vais tou****t de suite, merci Sébastian de m****'avoir appelé»** dit Burt avant de raccrocher.

David klaxonna pour prévenir Kurt et Sébastian qu'il était en bas. Ils descendirent et se mirent en route pour l'hôpital.

_**PDV Burt **_

Au même moment Burt avait raccroché, il se tourna vers Santana, Rachel et Finn, il ne savait pas comment annoncer cette terrible nouvelle.

**«Les enfants, il va falloir être fort. J'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer.»** Dis Burt en essayant de garder son calme.

**«Vous me faites peur Burt»** fit Rachel

**«Bah accouchez, je n'aime pas être dans cet état!»** S'énerva Santana paniquée

**«Santana!»** S'exclama Burt «**Je vais vous le dire, mais ce n'est pas facile. C'est à propos de Blaine..., il a eu un grave accident.**»

**«Quoi?! Non ce n'est pas possible. Blainy non, Burt ****dites****-****moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Je vous en supplie, pas lui. Comment est-ce arrivé»** s'effondra Santana

Finn et Rachel étaient dans un état second, ils ne voulaient pas croire les paroles de Burt

**«Je suis désolé Santana, je n'en sais pas plus. Sébastian a été appelé par l'hôpital ****où**** il a été transporté d'urgence. Je dois le rejoindre.»** Expliqua Burt

**«Je viens avec vous, je veux être là»** ordonna Santana

**«Je ne comptais pas vous interdire de venir. Allez, il faut y aller»** répondit Burt

_**PDV Kurt **_

David, Sébastian et Kurt arrivèrent devant l'hôpital. David n'avait même pas éteint le moteur que Kurt était déjà sorti.

Il se précipita à l'accueil pour demander le numéro de la chambre de Blaine

**«La chambre de Blaine Anderson»** demanda Kurt en oubliant toute forme de politesse

**«Bonjour monsieur, êtes-vous un membre de la famille?»** Demanda à son tour l'hôtesse.

**«Oui je suis son fiancé. Vous allez me le donner ce fichu numéro»** s'énerva Kurt. Il était à bout de nerfs, il voulait voir Blaine.

**«Kurt calme-toi, je sais que tu n'en peux plus, mais elle fait que son travail.» **Fit Sébastian en tenant Kurt par le bras et s'excusant du regard auprès de l'hôtesse.

**«Désolé mademoiselle»** dit Kurt.

**«Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. Donnez-moi une minute pour vous trouver le numéro.»** Répondit l'hôtesse pleine de compassion. **«Le numéro de la chambre est le 0302»**

**«Merci à vous euh...»** Sébastian regarda le badge pour voir le nom de la jeune fille **«Camille»**

Kurt se dirigea au pas de course vers la chambre de Blaine. Une fois arrivé devant, il se stoppa net. La vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui déchira le cœur.

Blaine était là, allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos, d'énormes tuyaux l'aidaient à respirer.

**«Tout est de ma faute»,** murmura-t-il.

**«Hey, Kurt, arrête. Pourquoi tu dis ça »** demanda Sébastian.

**«Il ne t'a rien dit? Blaine m'a demandé de l'épouser, j'ai dit non et je me suis barré comme un lâche...»** Expliqua Kurt les larmes aux yeux

**«Oh, je ne savais pas.»** L'ancien warblers prit le bras de Kurt et le fit se tourner face à lui **«Kurt, tu as peut être fait une connerie à New York, mais je sais que tu l'aimes. Alors, soit fort pour lui et tu verras à son réveille il te demandera à ses côtés.»** Le rassura-t-il.

Kurt regarda Sébastian et se dit qu'il avait raison. Il devait rester fort pour Blaine. Il décida d'entrer dans la chambre. Il prit une chaise, s'assit à côté de Blaine et mit sa main dans la sienne.

**«Je suis tellement désolé mon amour, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je regrette. Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie, je ne suis plus rien sans toi.»** Dit Kurt en s'effondrant sur le torse de Blaine.

_**PDV Burt **_

Burt était arrivé à l'hôpital avec les amis de Kurt.

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la chambre du bouclé. Ils allaient tous entrer, mais furent stoppés par Carole.

Elle était déjà au travail, Burt l'avait déposé juste avant l'appel de Blaine, car il devait garder la voiture de celle-ci pour faire la révision.

Carole avait appris l'accident du bouclé, il y a peu de temps.

**«Burt?»**

**«Carole, comment va le gamin?»** Demanda Burt

**«Je m'en sais pas trop, je viens de l'apprendre, mais plus tard dans la soirée, j'aurai plus d'information. Je vous tiendrai au courant»** répondis Carole en souriant tristement à son mari.

**«Monsieur Hummel?»** Dis Sébastian

**«Oh, Sébastian, où est Kurt?»** Demanda le père de famille

**«Il est avec Blaine, je pense que vous devriez aller le voir. Il est vraiment pas bien»** expliqua le jeune homme

Burt entra dans la chambre de Blaine et vit, son fils en pleure, sur le torse de Blaine.

**«Kurt?»** Dis Burt le plus doucement possible

**«Oh mon dieu papa»** fit Kurt en courant dans les bras protecteurs de son père. **« C'est de ma faute!»**

**«Kurt, calme-toi. Il va s'en sortir, c'est quelqu'un de fort»** le rassura Burt en resserrant ces bras.

**«Je sais, mais j'ai tellement mal, je ne peux pas arrête****r**** de penser que tout est de ma faute»** pleura Kurt

**«Je sais mon fils, du calme. Il y a Santana dans le couloir qui souhaite rentrer. Je peux lui dire de venir?»** Demanda Burt

**«Oui, bien sûr. Je sais à quel point Blaine****compter**** pour elle»** répondit Kurt avec un triste sourire.

**«Je vais la chercher»** Burt sorti de la chambre et fit signe a Santana de venir.

_**PDV Santana **_

Santana se précipita vers la chambre de Blaine. Lorsqu'elle entra et vit Blaine, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Son meilleur ami était là, inconscient, la rage lui monta aux yeux, tout ça était de la faute de Kurt

**«Tout ça, c'est**** de**** ta faute.»** Cracha Santana les yeux remplis de haine.

Kurt fut choqué par les paroles de la Portoricaine. Elle avait prononcé tout haut, ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Le coup était encore plus violent, que ceux qu'il recevait à McKinley.

**«Tu ne crois pas que je le sais!»** Répliqua Kurt sans crier

**«Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu es là»** lança Santana s'en voulant la seconde d'après d'avoir prononcé cette phrase. Elle souffrait peut-être, mais Kurt souffrait aussi et elle venait de s'en rendre compte trop tard, aveuglée par sa souffrance.

**«Tu as raison, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je ne le mérite p...»** Fit Kurt en pleurant. Il sortit de la chambre en courant.

**«K****urt, ce n'est pas ce que je voul****...»** tenta de dire Santana, mais Kurt avait déjà quitté la chambre.

_**PDV Rachel **_

**«Kurt? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»** Demanda Rachel en l'interceptant alors qu'il voulait s'enfuir dehors.

**«Elle a raison, tout ça est de ma faute. Je suis nul et il ne me mérite pas»** cracha Kurt en se libérant des mains de Rachel et se dirigeant vers la sortie en courant.

Rachel voulut rattraper Kurt, mais Finn la rattrapa.

**«Occup****e-toi**** de Santana, moi**** je vais voir Kurt.»**

**«D'accord merci mon cœur»** dit Rachel

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et vit Santana en larme. Elle s'approcha d'elle et mît une main sur son épaule.

Santana leva la tête, les yeux rouges et le regard désolé.

**«Je ne voulais pas lui dire ça, mais j'ai tellement mal Rachel. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée.»** se lamenta-t-elle

**«Je sais Santana, va le**** voir et dit lui ce que tu ressens réellement. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas compris pourquoi, tu réagissais comme ça, on n'est pas habitué à ce que tu montres tes sentiments en public.»** Lui expliqua la brune en la rassurant.

**«Tu as raison, je vais aller le voir. J'ai été idiote.»** Dit Santana en se dirigeant vers la sortie

_**PDV Finn **_

Au même moment que Rachel parlait à Santana, Finn était parti rejoindre Kurt. Il le vit assis sur un banc tremblant et en pleure.

**«Hey, petit frère du calme.» **dit Finn en lui frottant le dos

**«Comment veux-tu que je me calme! Elle a rais****on et je sais que vous le pensez****, mais vous n'osez pas me le dire, c'est tout»** trembla Kurt de rage et de tristesse.

Finn se leva et attrapa Kurt dans ses bras. L'étreinte choqua le châtain, il n'avait pas l'habitude que son frère soit aussi proche de lui.

Kurt voulut le repousser, mais plus il essayait de s'échapper, plus Finn resserrait ses bras donc il finit par se laisser aller dans cette étreinte si protectrice.

Finn aperçu Santana au loin et su qu'elle voulait parler à Kurt, mais ne savais pas comment faire.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et desserra ses bras de son frère.

**«Je crois que quelqu'un veut te parler.»** Dis Finn en regardant vers Santana.

_**PDV Kurt **_

Kurt se retourna et la vit. Il s'énerva, car il en avait marre qu'on lui dise ce qu'il savait déjà.

**«Si tu es venu pour me dire que...» **Kurt ne put finir sa phrase, car Santana l'avait pris dans ses bras.

**«Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai pas supporté de voir Blaine comme ça»** chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de Kurt.

Il ne put lui en vouloir plus longtemps, car il comprenait sa douleur. Il sera à son tour la brune dans ses bras.

**«Ne t'en fais pas, je te pardonne. Je comprends ta douleur.»** Fit Kurt

Ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers l'hôpital. Tout le monde était encore là à part Sébastian.

**«Où est Sébastian»** demanda Kurt lorsqu'il fut arrivé près de tout le monde.

**«Il souhaitait le voir. Je lui ai permis d'entrer.»** Répondit Burt

Kurt n'appréciait pas Sébastian, mais il avait été là quand il avait appris la nouvelle et il était l'ami de Blaine.

**«D'accord, je vais le rejoindre.»**

Il entra dans la chambre. Il s'attendait à ce que Sébastian réagisse comme Santana, mais ce fut le contraire au grand étonnement de Kurt.

**«Oh Kurt, je n'ai pas entendu que tu étais rentré. Comment te sens-tu?»** Fit Sébastian sur un ton étonnement doux, il lui montra la chaise pour que Kurt puisse s'assoir.

**«Merci. Vraiment pas bien, car je sais que tout est de ma...»** Il n'eut pas de temps de terminer sa phrase que Sébastian pris la parole.

**«Kurt, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais pour une fois, je vais te demander de m'écouter. Tu veux bien?» **

**«D'accord»**

**«Je veux que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser. Pour moi, tu n'es pas coupable, tu as juste eu peur face à cette demande. Je comprends tout à fait, je ne sais pas comment de régirai si David me le demandait, alors que je rêve secrètement de ça. D'accord?»** Dis Sébastian avec un grand sourire.

**«Euh... Merci, je te promets d'essayer.»** Répondit Kurt surpris par la déclaration du Warblers.

Sébastian sortit de la chambre et vit Carole s'approcher de Burt. Il s'avança pour entendre ce que l'infirmière allait dire à son mari.

_**PDV Burt **_

**«Carole, tu as du nouveau?»** Demanda Burt

**«Oui, mais cela ne s'annonce pas bon. Blaine est dans un coma profond, les médecins ne savent pas s'il va pouvoir se réveiller. De plus lors de l'accident, sa colonne vertébrale a subi un très gros choc, ce qui fait que Blaine est paralysé. Ils disent que la paralysie est peut-être temporaire si Blaine se réveille à temps pour faire de la rééducation.»** Expliqua Carole à Burt

**«C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais. Il va falloir que je prévienne Kurt et je ne sais pas comment faire.»** Dit Burt, les yeux remplis de tristesse, qui l'avait tant essayé de cacher depuis l'annonce du drame

**«Burt?»** Fit Sébastian qui avait tout entendu de leur discussion.

Le père de famille se retourna et fit face au garçon.

**«Sébastian, tu n'es plus avec Kurt.»** Demanda Burt surpris de le voir là.

**«Je suis sorti pour le laisser seul avec Blaine. Et puis j'ai entendu votre conversation avec votre femme. «** Répondit le warblers, la tête baissée, pas fier d'avoir écouté sans y avoir été invité.

**«Oh, désolé Sébastian que tu l'es appris comme ça»** s'excusa Burt triste.

**«Ne vous ****inquiéte****z**** pas pour moi, je vais tenir, mais en ce qui concerne Kurt, il ne faut pas lui annoncer, pas ce soir en tout cas.»**

**«Je ne peux pas lui cacher une telle chose. Je lui ai promis d'être honnête toujours avec lui et de ne jamais lui mentir.»** Répondit Burt

**«Je ne vous demande pas de lui menti****r, oubliez**** juste de lui dire ce soir. Je vous rassure Burt, je ne fais pas ça pour faire du mal à Kurt. Loin de là, j'ai appris à admirer votre fils à travers Blaine. En ce moment, il souffre énormément, je vous demande juste de le laisser souffler pendant deux jours.»** Expliqua Sébastian

**«D' accord, je ne lui dirai pas ce soir. Tu es quelqu'un de bien mon garçon, je suis sûr que Kurt, le verra un jour. Merci, d'être là pour Blaine et lui.»** Déclara Burt en posant une main sur l'épaule du Warblers.

Burt quitta le jeune homme, pour aller voir son fils. Il passa le pas de la porte et vit Kurt endormi, la tête posée sur le torse de Blaine.

Burt s'approcha de Kurt et déposa une de ses mains sur l'épaule, ce qui le réveilla en sursaut.

**«Blaine!»** S'affola Kurt.

**«Kurt, ce n' est que moi, calme-toi.»** Le rassura Burt

**«Oh papa, désolé, je faisais un cauchemar, Blaine disparaissait à jamais.»** Dis tristement Kurt.

Burt comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Sébastian lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à Kurt pour le moment.

**«Blaine va s'en sortir, ne t'en fait pas. Il va falloir qu'on rentre mon garçon.»** Dit Burt qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne voudrait pas partir.

**«Je vais rester, je vais voir si je peux dormir sur place.»** annonça Kurt

**«J'ai demandé à l'infirmière avant de rentrer, ce n'est pas possible Kurt, du moins pendant la première semaine.»** Fit Burt

**«QUOI?! Non je ne veux pas rentrer et le laisser seul. Je ne peux pas.»** Cria Kurt les larmes aux yeux.

**«Je suis désolé mon grand. Tu reviendras demain.»** Dit Burt qui avait mal au cœur de voir son fils dans cet état.

_**PDV Kurt **_

Kurt, ses amis et Burt venaient d'arriver à la demeure familiale. Le châtain descendit de la voiture, entra dans la maison et se dirigea aussitôt dans sa chambre. Il souhaitait s'isoler, il ne supportait pas d'avoir laissé Blaine seul à l'hôpital. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose être à demain pour le retrouver.

Il s'allongea sur son lit sans passer par la salle de bain pour son rituel d'hydratation. Il ferma les yeux et il vit le visage de Blaine et commença à pleurer, mais la fatigue était telle qu'il s'endormit.

Au réveil Kurt était encore très fatigué, sa nuit fut très agitée, entre coupées de cauchemar.

Il se leva, pris les premiers vêtements qu'il eut sous la main. Il passa très rapidement par la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de se coiffer.

Il descendit dans la cuisine ou son père et ses amis étaient déjà présents.

Lorsqu'ils le virent, ce fut le choc. Le châtain était habillé d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt trop large pour lui et il avait les cheveux en bataille.

Kurt s'assit entre Burt et Finn. Rachel lui proposa de manger quelque chose, mais il refusa. Il avait juste envie d'aller à l'hôpital retrouver Blaine.

Burt compris que son fils voulait être auprès de Blaine.

Il décida de se lever et de l'accompagner à l'hôpital, car Kurt ne pouvait pas conduire dans cet état.

Le châtain entra dans la chambre, alla s'assoir près du lit et prit la main de Blaine.

**«Bonjour mon cœur. Désolé d'être parti cette nuit. Mais je suis là maintenant et je vais rester auprès de toi toute la journée. Rachel, Finn et Santana te passent le bonjour. Tu nous manques tellement mon amour.»**

Kurt parla à Blaine toute la journée. Quand le soir arriva se fut un déchirement pour lui de devoir le quitter.

Pour le châtain, les jours suivants se ressemblèrent tous. Il passait ses journées à l'hôpital dans l'espoir que le bouclé se réveille.

Burt avait décidé de parler à son fils ce que Carole lui avait confié. Il prit son courage à deux mains et avança vers lui.

**«Kurt?» **

**«Mumm»** répondit Kurt évasif

**«Il faut que je te parle.»** Dit Burt

**«Je t'écoute.»** Fit Kurt

**«En début de semaine, j'ai parlé à Carole. Les médecins lui avaient donné plus d'information sur l'état de santé de Blaine...»**

**«QUOI? ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT»** crias Kurt rouge écarlate en se levant d'un bond

**«Kurt calme toi. Oui je ne t'ai rien, car tu avais eu assez de mauvaise nouvelle en même temps. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai caché ça. Donc si tu veux savoir ce que Carole m'a dit, tu te rassois et tu te calmes.»** Dit Burt un peu agacé.

**«Excuse-moi, tu peux continuer.»** Fit Kurt en rassoyant sur le canapé.

**«Tu vas devoir être fort, je n'ai pas de bonne nouvelle. Les médecins ne savent pas si Blaine va se réveiller. L'autre chose, c'est qu'il est paralysé temporairement, mais cela peut durer une semaine comme un an. Je suis vraiment désolé mon grand.»** Expliqua Burt.

Kurt avait entendu son père, mais était tétanisé. Il ne bougeait plus, fixait un point imaginaire, Burt commençait à montrer des signes de panique.

**«Kurt? Dis quelque chose.»** Demanda Burt paniqué.

**«Je veux aller le voir.»** Répondit machinalement Kurt toujours le regard dans le vague.

Burt s'exécuta, prit son blouson et accompagna Kurt à l'hôpital.

Le châtain toujours sonné par l'annonce avança vers la chambre de Blaine sans faire attention aux infirmières présentes.

Une fois près du bouclé, Kurt ne put retenir ses larmes.

**«Tout ça est de...ma faute. Tu vas me haïr... et tu auras raison. Je te fais la promesse... d'être là à ton réveil même si je crains... ta réaction en me voyant. Je t'aime tant»** dit Kurt en passant sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de Blaine.

Kurt resta de longues heures à discuter à Blaine. Lorsque son père le rejoignit, il comprit qu'il était l'heure pour lui de laisser le bouclé.

Il commença à enfiler son blouson, mais fut interrompu par Burt

**«Tu n'auras plus besoin de le laisser maintenant. Tu es autorisé à dormir ici.»** expliqua Burt souriant

Kurt fut le premier vrai sourire depuis l'accident. Il prit la main de son père et l'amena jusqu'à sa joue afin de sentir la chaleur réconfortante de celle-ci.

La nuit qui passa, fut la plus dure pour Kurt, car à chaque bruit suspect, il se réveillait. Il avait dû dormir au maximum deux heures.

Quand ses amis vinrent rendre visite à Blaine, ils virent tout d'abord un Kurt affaibli, cerné. Il ne le reconnaissait plus, le Kurt plein de joie de vivre avait disparu.

Ils restèrent avec lui et Blaine jusqu'à la fin des visites et lui dirent qu'ils reviendraient demain.

La nuit fut légèrement moins agitée que la précédente. Le châtain avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il rêva que Blaine lui serrait la main, il avait vraiment l'impression que cette sensation était réelle, qu'il en fut réveillé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit la main du bouclé se resserrer de nouveau autour de la sienne. Kurt pensa que c'était impossible et que son rêve lui donnait des visions de ce qu'il espérait tant.

Il leva la tête et tomba droit dans les yeux entrouverts de Blaine.

**« Blaine… ? »** demanda Kurt hésitant.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ?  
**

**Mes questions**

**Quelle sera la réaction de Blaine envoyant Kurt à son réveil?**

**Kurt va-t-il s'éloigner de Blaine par culpabilité?**

**Sébastian sera-t-il toujours aussi gentil avec Kurt?**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello tout le monde,**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 8, qui vous plaira, je l'espère. **

**Un énorme merci à ma beta Emma (klainekisses) qui prend du temps malgré ses cours pour me corriger. Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi? ^^ Je sais, je peux être chiante des fois et je te remercie de me supporter :D. Je t'adore. Énorme bisous. **

**Merci à tous de me suivre malgré l'irrégularité des chapitres. **

_**Réponses à vos reviews : **_

**fic-blaine-kurt**** : Merci, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais il fallait que notre Klaine passent par cette souffrance pour s'endurcir et avoir de meilleurs moments **

**Licorne-Klaine**** : Et voilà, la réaction de Blaine et son avenir dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas dessus**

**Death's Cry**** : Oh merci à toi pour ce compliment. Je m'efforce de ne pas être trop guimauve ou trop sadique ^^ et merci pour ton follow et m'avoir mis en favori cela me touche. **

** Lulucie. thomas : Accro! Merci, je ne sais pas encore tout à fait combien de chapitre il y aura mais j'espère la faire durer encore un petit moment.**

**laetitia**** : Tout d'abord, je tiens à te remercier pour tes reviews toujours aussi longue. Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire. Tes peurs, tes questions et tes suppositions vont trouver des réponses dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai je l'avoue que depuis le début je suis un peu plus sadique que romantique mais ne t'inquiète pas. **

**Rikurt36**** : Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il n'y aura pas de huntbastian car je n'aime pas Hunter. xD C'est vrai j'adore le niff mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans ma fic. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. **

**Lorraine**** : Bon c'est vrai que pour l'instant je n'ai pas été tendre et que Kurt fais beaucoup l'idiot. Mais je t'assure qu'il sera se raisonner.  
Whoo, Lorraine du calme. J'adore Seb et Kurt donc je ne pourrais pas leur faire du mal. Mais... Merci et je compte bien continuer.  
Bisous**

**MiaAndersonHummelGleek**** : Ne t'excuse pas de t'emballer ça me fait plaisir que ma fic t'intéresse.  
C'est que moi, non plus je n'aime pas l'épisode break-up. Il faut bien dire que Adam nous sers beaucoup, il nous permet d'inventer des réconciliations que l'on aurait aimé.  
J'adore Finchel mais surtout Finn et son côté grand frère. L'amitié Santana/Blaine j'adore aussi (sinon je ne l'aurai pas fait ^^), je la trouve touchante.  
Oh début, je détestais Sebastian mais maintenant c'est mon chouchou. Oui c'est bien David Karofsky.  
Je ne pense pas faire de lemon, car je serai incapable de l'écrire.  
Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ma fic. Merci **

**Cecile78****: Oui, Blaine en prends plein la figure mais le plus dur est passé. Je ne peux pas séparer Klaine trop longtemps, ça fait mal au cœur. Désolé pour cette longue attente mais j'étais en vacance **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**PDV Kurt **_

**« Blaine… ? »** Demanda Kurt hésitant.

**« Kurt? Où suis-je ? » **Demanda Blaine

**« Tu es à l'hôpital mon cœur. Je reviens, je vais prévenir un médecin »** Répondit Kurt

Le châtain couru dans le couloir, à la recherche d'un médecin. Lorsqu'il en vue un, il explication que son fiancé venait de se réveiller.

Le médecin entra dans la chambre, suivit de Kurt et s'adressa à Blaine.

_**PDV Blaine**_

**« Bonsoir monsieur Anderson. Je suis le docteur Whale. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ? »** Demanda le médecin.

**« Vaguement, je me souviens avoir pris la voiture pour aller chez mon meilleur ami, mais après c'est le trou noir. »** Répondit Blaine encore sonné

**« D'accord, vous avez eu un grave accident. Lorsque vous êtes arrivé, vous étiez déjà dans un coma semi-profond. Nous avons fait différentes radios pour voir la gravité de votre état. Nous avons décelé que votre colonne vertébrale a été touchée... » **Expliqua le médecin avant que Blaine ne le coupe.

**« Stop, je vous demande deux secondes. » **Blaine s'arrêta ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et fit signe au médecin de continuer.

**« Je vous disais que votre colonne a été toucher ce qui a provoqué une paralyse temporaire. »** Le docteur Whale vit Blaine devenir pâle et le rassura aussitôt **« Avec la rééducation que vous allez pratiquer, vous avez cent pour cent de chance de remarcher, mais cela prendra du temps »**

Le médecin dit au revoir à Blaine. Le bouclé chercha Kurt du regard, mais constata qu'il n'était plus là.

Kurt était sorti de la chambre afin d'envoyer un message groupé à ses amis pour leur dire que Blaine était réveillé.

Il frappa à la porte et resta sur le seuil en attendant que Blaine lui dise d'entrer.

Le bouclé tourna la tête et vit Kurt qui n'osait pas rentrer.

**« Pourquoi restes-tu aussi loin ? »** Demanda Blaine

**« Je...je ne voulais pas te dérangé. J'ai prévenu tout le monde que tu étais réveillé, ils ne vont pas tarder. »** Répondit Kurt

Blaine fit signe à Kurt de venir s'assoir près de lui. Le châtain choisit la chaise la plus éloignée, il avait peur d'approcher Blaine.

Le bouclé sentit un malaise entre lui et le châtain, car à chaque fois qu'il essayait de capter son regard, Kurt le fuyait. Blaine se doutait un peu de la raison donc il décida d'en parler.

**« Kurt? Ça va? Je te sens distant. »** Demanda-t-il en fixant Kurt

**« Je...suis désolé. Tout...ça est de ma... » **Commença-t-il à répondre avant d'être coupé par l'arrivée de ses amies.

**« Blaine ! »** Cria Santana avant de se jeter dans ses bras. **« Je suis tellement contente que tu sois réveillé »**

Blaine rigola en serrant Santana dans ses bras. Il était si heureux de revoir ses amis. Depuis que ses parents l'avaient presque renié à cause de son homosexualité, Blaine avait trouvé une seconde famille auprès d'eux. Bien sûr, il avait aussi Cooper, son grand frère qui avait accepté totalement le fait qu'il soit gay.

Parmi toutes ces personnes, une était vitale à Blaine, malgré toutes les galères qu'ils accumulaient ces derniers temps, Kurt était sa vie.

Sebastian s'approcha de Blaine pour lui parler, ce qui sortit le bouclé de ses pensées.

**« Hey ! Blaine, je suis content que tu ailles mieux. J'ai tellement eu peur. »** Fit Sebastian

**« Je vais un peu mieux maintenant. J'ai une question, comment Kurt a su pour mon accident. »** Demanda Blaine

**« Kurt était avec moi quand on m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais eu un accident. »** Répondit Sebastian.

**« Oh, mais il n'était pas à New York ? »** Dit Blaine surprit par la réponse de Sebastian.

**« Non, il était revenu à Lima pour réparer son erreur. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, la demande, le refus, Kurt me l'a raconté. »** Répondit le warblers

**« Il t'a dit quoi au juste ? »** Demanda Blaine plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il tourna la tête vers Kurt pour le regarder.

**« Il m'a raconté que tu l'avais demandé en mariage et qu'il s'était enfui comme un lâche. Je ne veux pas le défendre, mais il n'était vraiment pas bien, il est resté à tes côtés tout le temps. Tu devrais en discuter avec lui. Il t'aime Blaine, il a juste eu peur. »** Expliqua Sebastian

**« Tu as raison. »** Blaine chercha Kurt du regard, mais ne le vit pas. **« Tu sais où est Kurt ? »**

_**PDV Kurt**_

Quelque minute plus tôt, Kurt avait quitté la chambre de Blaine. Il l'avait vu en train de discuter avec Sebastian et le fixer avec un regard froid que Kurt comprenait qu'il était de trop.

Il s'était assis sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

Il avait sa tête dans ses mains et n'osait même pas regarder la porte de la chambre de Blaine, tellement il se sentait honteux.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il ne leva pas la tête. Il n'avait pas la force du supporter les regards de pitié que ces amis posaient sur lui.

**« Kurt ? »** Fit le Warblers

À l'appel de son nom, il ne leva pas la tête, mais avait reconnu la voix de Sebastian.

**« Je suppose qu'il ne veut plus me voir. »** Fit Kurt sur un ton aussi neutre que glacial. Il s'était fait une raison, comment Blaine lui pardonnerai cette énorme erreur ? À cause de lui, il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes.

**« Tu m'avais promis d'essayer Kurt et tu baisses les bras aussi rapidement. Je suis déçu, ce n'est pas possible, tu n'es pas le Kurt dont Blaine m'a parlé, celui qui j'ai appris à admirer. »** S'énerva Sebastian.

Le châtain fut surpris par le ton et les paroles du Warblers.

**« En quoi je t'ai déçu, Sebastian. »** Cracha Kurt qui en avait marre que tout lui tombe dessus.

**« Tu m'avais promis de me pas culpabilisé, et tu es la à te morfondre. Alors que Blaine te cherche partout. »** Lança-t-il

**« Blaine... Me cherche partout ? »** S'étonna Kurt

**« Oui je suis venu te chercher, il te veut à ses côtés. »**

**« Mais je l'ai vu discuter avec toi et me lancer un regard froid… »** Dit Kurt

**« Il voulait savoir comment tu avais su pour son accident. Je lui ai simplement dit que tu te trouvais à Lima pour réparer ton erreur et que tu m'avais raconté votre histoire. Il m'a demandé ce que tu m'avais dit, je pense qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu ne me dises pas tout, le faite que tu te sois enfui. »** Expliqua Sebastian

**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je cacherai mes erreurs. D'autant plus que je le regrette et j'aimerai revenir en arrière et dire oui. »** Fit Kurt

**« Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut que tu le dises, mais à lui. Va le retrouver. »** L'encouragea Sebastian.

Kurt se leva et entra dans la chambre, il vit ses amis heureux autour de Blaine.

_**PDV Blaine**_

Sebastian rentra à son tour et vit Kurt en retrait en train d'observer Blaine et ses amis. Il comprit que Kurt ne ferai pas le premier pas alors il décida de lui donner de l'élan en allant voir Blaine.

Arrivé auprès de son ami, le Warblers lui chuchota à l'oreille.

**« Je l'ai ramené pour toi. »** Il montra le châtain au loin dans le coin de la chambre.

Blaine tourna rapidement la tête, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'être seul avec lui.

Blaine fit semblant de bâiller assez bruyamment pour que ses amis le remarquent.

Sebastian comprit que Blaine n'était pas fatigué. Il voulait juste de l'intimité avec Kurt. Il prit l'initiative de faire partir tout le monde.

**« Bon je crois qu'il va falloir te laisser. Tu m'as l'air crevé. »** Dis le Warblers en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de Blaine.

Santana ne voulait pas quitter son ami et lui lança un regard noir.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami remercier Sebastian et tourner les yeux vers Kurt, elle comprit immédiatement.

**« Oui c'est vrai Blainy, tu dois être fatigué. On repassera demain. »** Lança Santana

Elle poussa tout le monde à dire au revoir et fusilla Rachel qui commençait à rouspéter. Burt dit au revoir à Blaine et se tourna vers son fils

**« Tu m'appelleras Kurt pour que je vienne te chercher. »**

**« Il n'aura pas besoin Burt, il reste avec moi »** Dit Blaine avant que le châtain n'eût le temps de répondre.

**« D'accord, à demain les garçons. »** Dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Une fois que Burt fut sorti de la chambre, Kurt regarda Blaine étonné et prit la parole.

**« Je ne comprends pas... C'est à cause de moi si tu es... »** Commença Kurt avant d'être de nouveau coupé par Blaine.

**« Kurt, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Tu ne m'as pas forcé à prendre cette voiture. »** Expliqua Blaine

**« SI, c'est de ma faute. J'en ai marre qu'on me dise que je n'ai rien fait, alors que je sais pertinemment que c'est faux. C'est moi, qui ai refusé ta demande alors que j'en rêvais, c'est à cause de moi si tu es venu à Lima. »** S'énerva Kurt.

Blaine approcha ses mains du visage de Kurt et le prit en coupe.

**« Kurt calme toi, je sais que ce n'a pas été facile entre nous. Je ne t'en veux pas, car je t'aime. Mais avant de reprendre notre relation. J'ai besoin de discuter avec toi. »**

_**PDV Kurt **_

Kurt prit peur quand il entendit Blaine prononcer cette dernière phrase.

**« Oui, vas-y. »** Dis Kurt apeuré.

**« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as pris la fuite lorsque je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. Alors que tu viens de me dire que tu en rêvais. » **Lui demanda Blaine

**« Je sais pas, je pense que je me suis revu au lycée quand on disait que je finirais ma vie tout seul. Je me suis dit dans ma tête : c'est impossible qu'une si belle chose t'arrive, c'est une mauvaise blague. »** Expliqua Kurt les yeux rivés au sol.

**« Regarde-moi, mon ange. Je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal, comment as-tu pu t'imaginer ça ? »** Demanda Blaine

**« Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais j'ai tellement souffert pendant ces années que je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça m'arrive. »** Fit Kurt les yeux remplis de larmes.

**« Tu peux le croire, car c'est avec toi que je veux me marier et personne d'autre. Tu es un être exceptionnel. Tu es ma moitié. »** Déclara Blaine

Kurt baissa la tête et ne pût retenir ces larmes. L'homme allongé sur le lit d'hôpital venait de lui redire qu'il voulait l'épouser.

**« Kurt, pourquoi tu pleures ? »** Demanda Blaine.

**« Comment...tu fais pour...être aussi extraordinaire? Tu veux toujours m'épouser...en dépit du mal...que je t'ai fait. Je ne te mérite pas... » **Répondit, Kurt toujours en pleure, la tête baissée.

**« Oh Kurt, je t'en prie regarde-moi. Je t'aime. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Donc oui je veux toujours t'épouser, mais avant tout je veux pouvoir dire à tout le monde que tu es de nouveau mon petit ami. J'en peux plus de te savoir loin de moi. Alors toi et moi, on continue ? »** Expliqua Blaine

**« Mon dieu Blaine, bien sûr que je veux être avec toi. Et... »** Kurt s'interrompit subitement, il ne savait pas comment dire cela à Blaine.

**« Kurt qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Je veux qu'on se dise tout, plus de non-dits entre nous. »** dit le bouclé en voyant que Kurt avait peur de dire ce qu'il pensait.

**« Jeveuxtépouseraussi. »** Répondit Kurt très rapidement.

**« Haha ! Un peu plus doucement, je n'ai rien compris. »** Rigola Blaine

Le châtain prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

**« Je veux plus que tout être ton mari, mon cœur. Je veux sceller nos deux vies par cette promesse. Je sais j'ai mis du temps pour te le dire, mais je veux plus en perdre. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre toi. »** Avoua Kurt

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Blaine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kurt venait de lui dire, ce qu'il avait tant attendu.

Kurt vit Blaine pleuré, il se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

**« Je t'en prie ne pleure pas. »** fit Kurt

Il s'approcha encore plus de Blaine et le pris dans ses bras. Et lui chuchota un _«je t'aime»_ au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser. La douceur de lèvre de Blaine sur les siennes lui avait tellement manqué qu'il intensifia le baiser. À bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer.

Blaine fit signe à Kurt de s'allonger à côté de lui. Le châtain exécuta l'ordre, se collant à son futur mari. Il posa la tête sur son torse, tout en faisant des ronds avec ses doigts sur le ventre de Blaine.

Le bouclé joua avec les cheveux de Kurt. Au bout de quelques minutes, le couple s'endormit serré l'un contre l'autre.

_**PDV Santana et Sebastian**_

Sebastian décida de téléphoner à Santana pour savoir si elle voulait venir avec lui à l'hôpital voir Blaine.

**« Allo? C'est qui ? »** Fit la brune

**« C'est ton ancien Warblers préféré. » **Répondit Sebastian

**« Blaine ? »**Demanda Santana

**« Euh... Non, ton deuxième alors. » **Fit Seb un peu vexé

**« Je vois toujours pas, bon tu vas me dire qui tu es bordel. » **S'énerva l'hispanique

**« OK, du calme Santana, c'est Seb. »**

**« Seb ?! Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? »** S'étonna-t-elle

**« Je l'ai demandé à Blaine hier. Bref, je vais à l'hôpital tu veux venir avec moi? Je suppose que Kurt n'est pas rentré. »** Demanda Sebastian

**« Ah OK ! Bien sûr que je viens et tu as raison Kurt est pas rentré. Je serai prête dans quinze minutes. À tout de suite. »**

**« OK ! À tout de suite. »**

L'ancien Warblers raccrocha, se prépara, prit la voiture et se dirigea vers la demeure des Hummel-Hudson

Lorsqu'il arriva, il klaxonna pour appeler la jeune femme. Au son, elle sortit et vint jusqu'à la voiture et prit place à côté de Sebastian.

**« Alors, comme ça tu ne reconnais plus la voix de l'un de tes Warblers préférés. »** la taquina-t-il

**« Qui te dit que tu es un de mes Warblers préférés. »** Dit Santana sur son ton de provocation habituel.

**« Comme ça, laisse tomber. »** Répondit Sebastian vexé.

**« Mais c'est que je l'ai vexé. »** Fit Santana en lui pinçant la joue.

**« Arrête ! »** Cracha Seb en poussant la main de la brune.

La suite de la route se fit en musique, ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard.

Une fois dans l'hôpital, ils ne passèrent pas par l'accueil, mais allèrent directement vers la chambre de Blaine.

Sebastian se stoppa devant l'entrée, ce qui eut de faire rouspéter Santana

**« Tu fous quoi, pourquoi tu arrêtes. »** Lança-t-elle

**« Regarde. »** Sebastian lui montra Blaine et Kurt, main dans la main, l'un contre l'autre.

Le châtain avait sa tête sur le torse du bouclé et ses jambes encerclaient celle de Blaine immobile.

Ils avaient l'aire tellement serin que leurs deux amis hésitèrent longuement à les réveiller.

Santana décida de s'approcher de Blaine pour le réveiller. La brune était toujours d'une extrême tendresse quand il s'agissait du bouclé. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son ami.

_**PDV Blaine**_

Blaine ouvrit les yeux, et se rappela qu'il était à l'hôpital. Sa discussion avec Kurt lui revint, il tourna la tête aussitôt pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le châtain blotti contre lui. Il tourna la tête et sourit aussi à ses deuxièmes amis.

Le bouclé se pencha vers l'homme qui était entre ses bras et y déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Kurt remua et ouvrit les yeux.

**« Bonjour toi ! »** Fit Blaine plein de tendresse.

Kurt lui rendit son bonjour avec un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il décolla ses lèvres et aperçut Santana et Sebastian. Il devint tout rouge.

**« Comme ça c'est reparti entre vous. »** affirma Santana

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et répondirent à l'unisson _«oui»_, par contre ils ne dirent rien sur le fait qu'ils étaient fiancés. Même pour eux, c'était encore un peu vague, il n'y avait pas eu de bague ou quoi que ce soit pour l'officialisé.

Après avoir passé la journée avec ses amis, Blaine eut la visite de Carole lui annonçant que sa rééducation commencerait demain. Elle lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait être accompagné. Blaine avait répondu qu'il aimerait que Sebastian soit à ses côtés. Kurt comprit la décision de Blaine et ne dit rien même si le châtain fut blessé au plus profond de son âme

Quelques semaines passa, Blaine faisait de grands progrès depuis qu'il avait commencé ses séances. Bien sûr, c'était extrêmement dur et cela lui faisait mal, mais quelque chose de bien particulier lui donnait toute cette force dont il avait besoin. Heureusement, son meilleur ami était là, Kurt aussi était là, mais Blaine ne voulait pas qu'il le voie comme ça.

_**PDV Kurt**_

Kurt était mal, Blaine s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Depuis qu'il était en rééducation, le bouclé ne lui parlait pratiquement plus. Il ne voulait que Sebastian, Kurt avait appris à l'apprécier, mais là, il devait avouer qu'il était un peu jaloux.

Le châtain décida d'appeler le meilleur ami de Blaine

**« Kurt ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Blaine ? » **Paniqua Sebastian

**« Je pense que tu serai le premier au courant. » **Cracha Kurt.

**«Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? » **questionna le Warblers

**« Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Et bien, je vais te le dire. Il m'arrive que je suis jaloux, bordel ! »** Cria Kurt

**« Jaloux ?! De moi, mais pourquoi. »**Dit Sebastian légèrement amusé.

**« Ce n'est pas moi qui passe mes journées entières avec Blaine. On venait de se retrouver même de ce fiancé et il préfère être avec toi. Je ne comprends plus rien. » **Hurla Kurt avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

**« Vous venez de vous fiancer ?! » **S'exclama Seb en s'étouffant.

**« Merde » **pensa Kurt, il venait de gaffer. Il n'était même pas certain que Blaine le veuille toujours.

**« Ouai, mais non. Enfin, je ne sais pas.» **Dis Kurt sèchement.

**« Comment tu sais pas ! Kurt je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je pense que Blaine ne veut pas que tu le voies souffrir. C'est pour ça qu'il est distant» **le rassura Sebastian

**« Ouai... Peut-être. Encore désolé Seb pour t'avoir agressé » **S'excusa Kurt

**« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais quoi ! Je passe te chercher jeudi midi et on se fait un restaurant tous les deux pour enterrer la hache de guerre et après on va voir Blaine à l'hôpital. » **Dit Sebastian.

**« D'accord merci Seb. » **Répondit Kurt avant de raccrocher.

Kurt était légèrement rassuré. Mais il souhaita très fort que sa rééducation fonctionne et Blaine aille mieux.

_**PDV Sebastian **_

Après avoir raccroché avec Kurt, Sebastian appela Blaine. Il n'avait pas aimé le fait que Kurt se sent aussi mal.

**« Allo, Seb ! Ça va ? »**

**« Hey ! Blaine, ça va très bien, mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ? »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va ! Alors que me vaut cet appel ? » **Fit Blaine

**« Euh... Je viens d'avoir Kurt... » **Commença Sebastian avant d'être coupé par le bouclé

**« Il va bien..., il est toujours Lima? Il est parti ?»** lança rapidement Blaine inquiet.

**« Blaine, calme-toi. Il est toujours là. Mais il ne va pas très bien, il sent que tu t'éloignes. Il faut que tu lui dises. Je lui ai dit que je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il te voie souffrir.»** Expliqua Sebastian.

**« Oh... Je sais Seb, mais je veux vraiment que ce soit parfait. » **Répondit-il à son meilleur ami.

**« Oui tu veux que ce soit parfait, pour nous annoncer que vous allez vous marier. » **Lança Seb sur un air taquin

**« Quoi ?! Mais comment tu sais, je n'ai rien dit » **S'étonna Blaine.

**« Kurt ! Il a gaffé. Mais après, il était paniqué, ne savant plus si oui ou non. Il était perdu. » **Fit Seb

**« Perdu ? Il faut que je lui dise Seb. » **Dis Blaine décidé

**« Je dois le voir dans la semaine pour aller au restaurant. Et on avait prévu de venir te voir. » **Expliqua Seb

**«Au restaurant ? Tu m'expliques tout de suite Sebastian Smythe. » **Commença à s'énerver Blaine.

**« Hey ! Blaine calme toi ! Kurt et moi on s'est pris la tête, car il était jaloux de moi. Il m'a appelé en me disant que je passais trop de temps avec toi et que tu le délaissais. Donc pour nous réconcilier, je lui ai proposé un resto. » **Se justifia Sebastian

**« Oh...désolé, Seb. » **Fit Blaine d'une voix honteuse.

**« Allez laisse, je commence à avoir l'habitude entre Kurt et toi. » **Rigola le Warblers.

**« Sebastian, j'ai une dernière chose à te demander. Tu te rappelles de la bijouterie dont je t'ai parlé. J'y ai commandé une bague, tu peux aller la chercher pour moi ? »** Demanda Blaine

**« Sans aucun problème, je te l'apporterai avant que l'on vienne te voir. » **Répondit Sebastian heureux pour son ami

Sebastian et Blaine finirent leur conversation dans les rires. Le meilleur ami de Blaine lui fit savoir qu'il viendrait le voir jeudi avec Kurt.

Le bouclé commença à légèrement paniquer. Cette journée serait riche en émotion.

_**PDV Blaine. **_

Le grand jour arrivait à grands pas, Blaine stressait de plus en plus. Comment allait réagir Kurt ? Voilà la grande question qui trottait dans la tête du bouclé.

Il redoubla d'effort pendant ces cinq jours. Sebastian était passé lui apporter sa commande.

Blaine avait tout imaginé, comment il l'annoncerait, comment il lui demanderait. Il avait appelé Santana, Rachel, Finn, David et Burt pour qu'ils soient présents.

_**PDV Kurt **_

Kurt tournait en rond chez son père.

Il devait manger avec Sebastian aujourd'hui, mais le plus important, c'était qu'il allait voir Blaine. Il se fit beau toute la matinée, il passa plus de trois heures dans la salle de bain, mis plus une heure à choisir ses vêtements. Pire qu'une fille

La sonnette retentit, le châtain se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

**« Salut ! Entre » **Fit Kurt

**« Hey ! Mais c'est que tu es canon, Hummel. C'est pour moi ? » **Rigola Seb

**« Même pas en rêve, Smythe.» **Rigola à son tour Kurt

**« Je suis déçu. Allez prêt pour un déjeuner avec le meilleur des Warblers » **Dit Seb avec un grand sourire.

**« Prêt, Monsieur Le Prétentieux. » **Répondit Kurt souriant

Ils sortirent et allèrent en direction du breadstiks pour partager un repas entre amis.

Sebastian avait remarqué que Kurt était stressé de revoir Blaine.

**« Détends-toi. » **Dit-il à Kurt

**« Mais je suis détendu. » **Objecta Kurt

**« Laisse-moi rire, toi détendu. Tu n'arrêtes pas de danser sur ta chaise et de te triturer les doigts depuis le début du repas. » **Lança Sebastian

**« OK tu as raison, j'ai tellement hâte de le revoir, mais j'ai peur aussi. » **Avoua Kurt

**« Pourquoi tu as peur ? »** Demanda Seb

**« Je ne sais pas. » **Répondit Kurt un peu idiot, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rigoler le Warblers.

**« Allez viens, on y va. Il est l'heure de retrouver ton amour. » **Dis Seb

Ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital. Plus ça allait, plus Kurt stressait.

Devant la porte de Blaine, Kurt prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit.

_**PDV Blaine**_

Blaine parlait avec tout le monde présent, ils se demandèrent tous la raison de leur présence ici.

Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il vit Kurt, le regard étonné par tant de monde dans la chambre.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine, il ne savait pas s'il devait l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour ou juste lui dire simplement le mot à haute voix.

Blaine vu très bien le malaise de Kurt, il attrapa sa main pour le tirer à lui et fit descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à la sienne. Il l'embrassa avec passion et plein d'ardeur. Il mît fin au baiser par regret, mais il devait dire à tous la raison de leur venu.

Il se redressa et garda toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre.

**« Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes là. Et bien voilà, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. » **Il tourna la tête vers Kurt et il continua **« Kurt, tu veux bien t'assoir s'il te plait. »**

Le châtain s'exécuta sans trop rien comprendre.

**« Voilà, je voulais demander à Kurt quelque que chose de très particulier. Bien sûr, je sais d'avance sa réponse, mais je voulais le faire correctement et devant vous tous. » **Il vit Kurt mettre sa main devant sa bouche, mais continua. Il savait que le châtain allait être bouleversé par ce qu'il allait faire.

Blaine prit une inspiration et commença à bouger. Il défit la couverture de sur lui, il prit sa première jambe puis la seconde. Il était maintenant assis au bord de son lit. Quelques seconds passèrent, Blaine s'aida de ses bras et se mît enfin debout.

Il leva la tête pour voir la réaction de ses amis, tous étaient surpris et émus, mais le plus cher aux yeux de Blaine se fut la réaction de Kurt. Le châtain avait des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et avait sa bouche grande ouverte.

Le bouclé fit un premier pas puis un second et s'approcha finalement de Kurt. Il se baissa et mis un genou à terre avec un peu de difficulté. Il releva de nouveau les yeux pour tomber dans le regard azur du châtain et se lança.

**« Kurt, je voulais que tout soit parfait, comme toi. Je voulais être capable de te faire une vraie demande digne de notre amour. J'avoue, j'ai été distant avec toi, mais je ne voulais pas tu me vois dans cet état, je voulais te faire une surprise. Alors maintenant que j'ai réussi, je peux enfin te demander si tu veux m'épouser ? » **Déclara Blaine en sortant une bague de sa poche. Celle-ci avait une écriture gravée dessus en fine lettre _«Klaine love forever»,_

Kurt très ému ne répondit pas tout de suite et vit de la peur s'installer dans les yeux de Blaine. Il ne voulait plus cela, il s'approcha du bouclé et lui fit un tendre baiser sur les lèvres et dit.

**«Oui je le veux, à jamais et pour toujours.»** répondit Kurt

Blaine se releva et prit Kurt dans ses bras. Tout le monde était heureux et félicita le couple ainsi que Blaine qui remarchait de nouveau.

Kurt admirait sa bague ainsi que l'écriture dessus. Le châtain était blotti contre son futur mari, Blaine le regardait amoureusement.

**«Tu vas bien mon amour ?»** Demanda le bouclé.

**«Oui, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Je t'aime Blaine.»** Répondit Kurt avant de sceller ses lèvres à celles de Blaine.

Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux envoyant la personne qui se tenait devant eux.

**«Bonjour»** fit l'homme.

* * *

**Alors, cela vous a plus?**

_**Mes fameuses questions : **_

**Mais qui peut bien être cet homme ?**

**Comment va évoluer la relation Klaine, Kurtbastian et le trio d'amis?**

**Santana et Cooper vont il rencontrer l'amour ?**


End file.
